Psychic About You
by Karai
Summary: When Sasuke suddenly disappears into seemingly nowhere, everything goes down hill for Naruto. In a short time, he loses his lover and a friend. After what seems like ages of searching, Sasuke is found. But something seems a little off about him. SasuNaru
1. Traces of Disappearance

**New story, new chances, let's just hope it'll work out, I hope you will all be liking it, criticism is welcome.**

* * *

**--: Chapter 01 – Traces of Disappearance :--**

The path of life sometimes took strange turns. This had become clear to Naruto a few years ago when the most popular male Shinobi in Konoha, Uchiha Sasuke, had confessed to being in love with him. But according to Naruto, this hadn't been the strangest thing yet. This was because he thought the strangest thing to be, was that the feeling was mutual.

His heart had almost exploded when the raven had confessed that he indeed was in love with Naruto. He, Uzumaki Naruto the outcast of Konoha, had been Uchiha Sasuke's secret crush ever since they were teamed up together.

Sakura had been in denial for the first few months, before finally accepting that it couldn't be helped who Sasuke had fallen in love with, that it was impossible for her to break them up, and even if it had been possible she didn't have the right to do so.

It had been two years ever since Naruto and Sasuke decided to live together in Sasuke's mansion, and it seemed like their good luck couldn't run out. Though, destiny is an unsure thing… It isn't as set in stone as you might think. Because just when you think you have it all, it might take a very strange turn once again…

* * *

Seven o'clock, the morning sun had just risen, and it was now casting its golden sunrays over the houses of Konoha, the Uchiha/Uzumaki mansion being no exception. To be exact, the huge white building was catching a huge amount of sunlight for it being the biggest building in the entire city.

Inside the mansion, Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke were still sleeping peacefully. Unbeknown to them, the sunshine had crept into the room even though the curtains were closed. A sun ray hit Naruto's face as he groaned as it did so. He had an important mission today while his lover Sasuke was having a day off, now how unfair was that? Especially since Sasuke was way better at getting up early than he was. The bed was always too soft and too warm to get out of, and Sasuke was always too sexy to be left alone in bed.

The alarm clock went off, sending out a song his favourite radio station always broadcasted in the early morning. Naruto groaned in disagreement, not wanting to get up. '_Stupid baa-chan, does she really think she could give me a mission which starts this early, without anything happening?_' He turned on his side, setting the alarm clock on snooze with a sleep drunk sway of his arm. Silence filled the room once again, but just when he thought he could slumber for a while, he felt two strong arms wrap around his waist.

"Don't you have to get up?" Sasuke nuzzled into the crook between his neck and shoulder with his nose, "Godaime is going to kill you if you show up late."

"You know, if I got a penny for every time Tsunade baa-chan would say that, I'd be even richer than you."

"This is a thing that can't be denied." Sasuke stood up, walking over to Naruto's side of the bed he turned off the alarm clock before it even had the time to start playing again. Naruto looked at him. It looked like Sasuke was thinking about something, because all he did was standing there, still staring at the alarm clock he had just turned off.

"Sasuke?" Naruto raised a bit, supporting himself on his elbows.

"And now you will get up!" Sasuke suddenly turned around grabbing the sheets and throwing them off. Naruto's mouth fell open in surprise, before noticing that he had been sleeping naked, and that Sasuke was now staring at him in his naked glory. Out of reflex, Naruto covered his private man area quickly, even though it was his koi staring at it. "On…" Sasuke cleared his throat as his voice had suddenly turned hoarse, "On second thought, Godaime will just have to wait a bit more." And with that, he attacked Naruto, crushing their lips together, and his hands wandering over Naruto's body.

"Sas-Sasuke!" Naruto exclaimed, before he was smothered with yet another kiss.

* * *

"Laaaaate!" A blond line raced through Konoha, up to the mansion of the Hokage. '_Late! Late! I'm definitely going to be late!_' It was five past eight, while Naruto should have been at Tsunade's mansion at eight to receive the mission. '_Stupid Sasuke, first trying to get me out of bed and then, when I am almost out of bed, he thinks it's time to have a good fuck!_'

Naruto burst right through the front door of the Hokage tower, the thought not even coming up in his mind to stop and opening it, like it was meant for. When he was in, Naruto stemmed just enough to not run into the wall, and take a turn towards Tsunade's office.

Another door was victim of Naruto's timing as he rushed into Tsunade's office, stemming just in time to stop right in front of her desk. "I'm glad that you still decided to join us." Tsunade sounded sarcastic, but Naruto didn't give a damn at the moment.

"Stop bitching baa-chan, what is the mission?" Naruto walked over to a couch, falling on to it and making himself comfortable.

"Urgh, shut up you gacky! Anyways, your mission is to kill a few Missing-nins." Tsunade's eyes narrowed, and the vein on her forehead became more visible, but Naruto ignored all that.

"Why do I have to search for Missing-nins? That's what Hunter-nins are for!" Naruto turned on his side to face Tsunade. "Seriously, even though I'm a Jounin, that doesn't mean I have to hunt after a few shinobi who thought they could fight for themselves, or smuggle."

"Because all the Hunter-nins are already out there at the encampment. The Missing-nins are with too many, and as a result we now have to send our Jounin to support them." Tsunade stood up, and walked over to the window which looked out over the entire city, "There are even some rumours that Uchiha Itachi has showed up over there, if that's so then we have to send our best shinobi in order to stop him."

Naruto sighed, "Wakateru, I'll go." With that, Naruto preformed some hand signs, and disappeared with help of the wind transportation jutsu.

Tsunade stared at the spot Naruto had been just a second ago, "Why didn't he use that jutsu to get here?" She asked herself out loud, "instead of running himself to death and wrecking my doors?"

Raising her shoulders, she decided Naruto was still a big walking question mark at some times. She sighed, put Naruto out of her thoughts, and got back to work.

* * *

'_Why would Itachi be there, it makes absolutely no sense!_' Naruto was jumping from branch to branch through the woods now, making his way to the battlefield, '_Itachi only shows up when Sasuke is around, and Sasuke is in Konoha._' He stopped a moment to listen if anything was approaching, but the only thing he heard was the song of the birds. He continued his way, speeding up a bit, '_What is going on here…_'

Naruto arrived at the base camp a minute later, noticing what the situation was, he turned to the gatekeeper, "Don't you think you need Medical Specialists?" The gatekeeper smiled, before pointing in the direction of a tent.

"There are a few in there, they can heal us. It's just that there are so many Missing-nins here. We are under attack at least once a day." The gatekeeper sighed in distress, "There's just no way they can keep up with them. We have loads of wounded hunter-nins, and only a few medical-nins."

The gatekeeper took his mask off, revealing his headband. Naruto smiled when he saw it, the Hunter-nin was from Sunagakure.

"The hidden sand village… you don't see Hunter-nins from your village that much, mostly because you people have such a great talent for being puppeteer, they don't think about becoming hunter-nins" The Hunter-nin smiled, raising his hand to let it slide across the surface of his headband.

"Yeah, we indeed mostly have a great talent for that, but as of late more and more people of Sunagakure get talented at other things as well. Nowadays, puppeteer has started to becoming an exceptional choice of profession."

-"Oh so Kankero-san is starting to become a lone wolf in his profession?"

The hunting looked up when Naruto had said that. "How do you…"

-"Your Kazekage, Sabaku no Gaara, is a friend of mine." Naruto grinned at the Hunter-nin's face when he said that, "We met at the Chuunin exams six years ago. He should have become Chuunin together with Shikamaru, but Shuukaku prevented him from ever finishing the exams… But I guess it doesn't matter, he became Kazekage anyways."

A horn could be heard, making both Naruto and the Hunter-nin both look up, "Another attack!" The Hunter-nin put his mask on, before running to the watch tower in the middle of the camp.

Naruto jumped on the wooden defence wall surrounding the camp, and looked around. "There they are, on the east side!" He ran up to the east side of the camp, where the Missing-nins were already climbing the wall.

"Naruto! You have to keep them busy till we're rearranged!" One of the other Hunter-nins yelled, before running to one of his colleagues to help him get up.

In the meanwhile, Naruto had already started fighting with five of the Missing-nins, trying to dodge their attacks. It went pretty well, until one of the Missing-nins punched him in the stomach, causing him to be put off guard, which resulted into more punches following. "I have to do something…" He muttered, as he wiped the blood that ran out of his mouth from his face, "But what…"

(_You're really weak gacky._) The deep voice of the nine-tailed kitsune boomed far inside of Naruto. (_In all those years you have been a shinobi, you couldn't do a single thing without me…_)

(_Oh is that so Kyuubi? Well I couldn't remember you helping me with the Jounin exams… For as far I know, I did it all by myself._) Naruto summoned a shadow clone to assist him, (_Now look and see what I've learned from Sensei._) "Rasengan!" The well famous blue energy ball formed itself in Naruto's hand with help of the shadow clone. Now ready for Naruto to pick his target. Naruto slammed it into the ground, causing it spread its energy through the ground, creating a few minor tremors as it did so. After that, Naruto summoned yet another shadow clone, '_I just hope this works!_' "Rasengan." Another Rasengan was slammed into the ground, this time the energy flushed through the tremors hitting a few enemies. Though the attack had hit its target, it had not gone as Naruto had intended, resulting into the missing-nins having a few scratches, but no severe injuries. "Damn it!"

(_Oh yes kit, now you've definitely proven yourself…_) The sarcastic answer came from deep inside him.

Naruto grunted, this wasn't like he had expected it to be either, how could he make such a mistake? Suddenly, Naruto started to feel dizzy. He heard a voice whispering in his head, though it clearly wasn't Kyuubi's. It was male, but he was sure he had never heard the voice before…

Naruto panicked, '_Maybe it's a possession technique!_' he thought as his hands seemed to suddenly have a life of their own, performing hand signs that seemed familiar to Naruto somehow.

Naruto's lungs sucked in air as his hand brought itself up to his face. Hearing himself scream: "Katon! Gamayo Emudan!" A great blast of fire came out of his mouth, as several screams of pain and panic ensued. It came so unexpectedly that the group of Missing-nins he had been fighting just a minute ago, had no time to brace themselves for the blow, resulting them to be fully hit. The great flame it created could even be seen from the mountain chain fifty miles away, as it was sure to be at least twenty meters high.

Naruto's eyes grew wide and his mouth fell open as he looked at the sea of fire in front of him. '_Did… did I really do that?_'

The smoke started to clear up, revealing that from the five missing-nins he had been fighting with, only two had survived. Though the were alive, they were unable to continue the fight with such grave injuries.

(_Now, how was that, Kyuubi._) Naruto asked the demon fox within him through their telepathic connection. He was still stunned himself, but that didn't keep him from bragging to Kyuubi about it.

(_Weak if you ask me but I wouldn't expect anything else of you, Gacky_) With that, silence fell over the place the nine-tailed fox was sealed in, and Naruto just shook his head, "Sometimes I wonder why it had to be me…" He muttered throwing a few shuriken at the remaining two Missing-nins to help them out of their suffering. He turned away from their bodies and went back to camp in order to help the other shinobi fight the remaining Missing-nins.

* * *

"I think he'd be at his destination by now…" Sasuke muttered, sitting on the window-frame, holding a cup of coffee, while looking outside. "I hope he'll come back tonight…" He shot up when he heard a door cracking not too far from the room he was in, "Who's there?"

Sasuke walked over to the door, and looked into the corridor, but there wasn't anything out of ordinary. "Strange…" Sasuke turned around, and his cup fell on the ground in surprise. The cup scattered in pieces over the floor, just like the tea which it contained. Sasuke stood in his fighting stance, "Who are you, and what do you want."

"Oh, don't worry, there's only one thing I want." The unknown person said, as he stuck out is arm in Sasuke's direction, "You…" he turned his hand up, and opened it.

Sasuke looked at it in shock, before returning his gaze back to the guy his face, "You…" Sasuke's eyes grew red, as he lunged at the person, who easily dodged it.

"Be careful Sasuke-kun… Or you might be caught of guard." Sasuke's eyes grew wide, as his felt the guys hand on his stomach. The chakra which it surrounded, send a shock through his body, and pain followed soon after.

Darkness invaded Sasuke's mind, as he fell down unconscious, his brain no longer able to take all the messages of pain from his nerves. "Are you really that weak to faint after one simple attack?" The unknown shinobi lifted Sasuke over his shoulder, before disappearing.

* * *

"Rasengan!" The ball of chakra escalated one of the Missing-nins into the wooden wall, leaving him terribly wounded. Naruto ducked to dodge another attack, and lunged back, hitting his opponent's face in the progress. "Take that!" Naruto turned around, and his eyes grew wide, '_It… can't be…_' he thought, as he continued staring at the thing that surprised him. Or to be precise, person, and to be even more precise, Itachi. "What… What are you doing here?"

"Helping my companion Missing-nins taking you down." Itachi smirked, his eyes glowing brighter as that was the sign he was about to use his Mangakyo Sharingan.

(_Gacky… you clearly are stupid…_) It seemed like Kyuubi had awoken again, since he had started talking again.

(_And why am I stupid this time?_) Naruto got a little bit annoyed of all of Kyuubi's comments on everything he did, or thought. It was like somebody could read his mind, and could invade in anytime he wanted. This was actually what was going on, the only thing was, that Kyuubi couldn't tell it to other people, which Naruto was very grateful for.

(_Well, simple, look at Itachi's eyes again, and you'll see that that actually isn't the Uchiha bloodline… It's just a illusion…_) Kyuubi's laugh echoed through Naruto's mind. Though, Kyuubi sure had a point, That wasn't the Mangakyo Sharingan… When you looked closely you saw that it wasn't even a normal Sharingan, it were just red eyes.

"Kyuubi is right, you're not Itachi…" Naruto's eyes narrowed, "You're just such an alive corpse by that medication jutsu…"

Itachi laughed and preformed some hand signs, "You're clever, Naruto-kun, very clever… but still the question is if you can beat me!" Chakra began to gather at Itachi's hand, enough for Naruto to see a blue glow.

"You're forgetting that I'm a jounin now too…" Naruto stood into fighting stance, waiting for Itachi to make a move.

"Naruto! Look out!" Naruto snapped out of his concentration, and looked to where the voice had come from. He saw a giant shadow wind mill shuriken coming his way, which he had to dodge if life was him dear. He jumped up, but was a bit too late with his action, and the shuriken made a deep cut in his left leg.

Itachi saw this as the perfect chance to get rid of Naruto. He jumped up, and hit Naruto in the stomach. Naruto's mouth fell open as spit and blood left his body. He fell on his back, still coughing up blood while clutching his stomach.

(_Urgh! Step back brat, let a professional do this job._) Kyuubi's powers healed the deep cut immediately, while its chakra surrounded Naruto's body, taking the shape of the kitsune itself.

Naruto let out a wild roar, its super-sonic waves driving Itachi back into a tree. His nails grew, turning Naruto's hands into claws, and his teeth got longer and sharper than they were before. Crimson mixed with cerulean, as the whisker marks on Naruto's face became thicker and more visible.

Itachi stood up, coughing up some blood as he did so, "You can kill me if you want." He smirked, whipping the blood from his face, "You already know I'm not Itachi."

"Precisely…" Kyuubi Naruto ran forwards at an incredible speed, making his attack unavoidable. All his chakra ran down his arms, as he sliced the body, that looked like his lover's brother, but wasn't him.

There wasn't a lot of blood, since the body originally was from someone who had died, and the blood had or already left the body by natural causes, or by the wound which had killed the person. (_The lack of blood is a shame, but my work is done._) Naruto felt Kyuubi's chakra drain away as soon as it had filled his body. His body went back to its normal state, and he felt like he had been fighting with Tsunade for a whole day non-stop.

Naruto's knees collapsed, his head hit the ground, and he felt like he had been lying there for hours, though it were just a few minutes before he was escalated to one of the first aid tents. "Are you alright?" A medical specialist came his way, examining him immediately.

"Yeah." Naruto lay down on one of the stretchers, breathing in deeply. "Just a little bit tired after Kyuubi took over my body to get down that fake Uchiha Itachi."

"Yeah, I see, there is nothing wrong with you, just take some rest, and go home tonight, I think you have killed more Missing-nins in the past hours, and a Hunter-nin would do in a week."

Naruto smiled a bit, putting his hands under his head. That sounded good, that meant he could still be with Sasuke tonight, instead of spending the night apart of each other.

* * *

"Sasuke, I'm home!" Naruto closed the door behind him, but didn't lock it. He walked further into the mansion, wondering why there hadn't been a usual 'Welcome back' reply. "Sasuke? Are you asleep?" Still no reply. '_Strange…_' Naruto thought, as he walked into the livingroom. "Sasuke?"

Naruto heard something cracking under his feet. Looking what it was, he saw that it was a piece of a teacup. Sasuke's favourite teacup to be exact. "What the…" Naruto looked around, and saw pieces of Sasuke's teacup scattered all over the place. "What went on here?"

(_Somebody else has been here…_) Kyuubi immediately stated, (_I can sence it…_)

Naruto used Kyuubi's powers to smell like a fox, immediately smelling an odd smell that surely didn't belong to Sasuke. He knew Sasuke's smell too well to think this smell was his. Naruto panicked, tears shooting into his eyes as all sorts of images of what could have happened to Sasuke shot through his mind.

Naruto looked around, hoping on any sign of his lover, and that he had just been wrong, "No! No! Please let this be a mistake! Please!" He exclaimed, running out of the house in panic. "SASUKE!"

* * *

**Well, that's chapter one, I hoped you liked it. I'll try and update every two weeks, on Saturday evening, if something causes delay, it will be on my profile, see you all next time.**


	2. Devastated

**--: Chapter 02 – Devastated :--**

"Sasuke!" Naruto jolted straight up in bed, basking in his own sweat. He looked around, recognising his surroundings, and lying down on the bed once again. After almost two days, he still couldn't believe what had happened. Sasuke had been kidnapped, and even ba-chan Tsunade couldn't tell if he'd ever return.

Memories of the day before flashed through his mind. It was like a wicked movie, which was reversed. They memories played backwards, until they came to the memory of the day after Sasuke's disappearance.

**:Flashback:**

_A soft knock could be heard on the door, making Naruto snap out of his thoughts just a bit, "Sasuke?" His soft voice could be bearably heard, but the person on the other side of the door could still hear it._

"_No brat, it's me, can I come in?" Naruto felt the sick feeling of his hope sinking to his abdomen and lower. He had got used to it, but that didn't make it any less sick._

"_Oh it's you ba-chan… Come in." Tsunade came into the room, as Naruto laid down on his bed. Tsunade grimaced at how Naruto looked. He hadn't shaved himself this morning, leaving black marks on his face of his beginning beard, and he hadn't slept tonight, making his eyes a bit watery and leaving bags under his eyes out of exhaustion._

"_How are you feeling?" Tsunade immediately thought that was a stupid question once it had left her mouth. Of course she knew how he felt, he felt the same way as she had felt once Dan had died, devastated. "Have you already managed to eat something?"_

_Naruto sat up on the bed, sadly smiling for just a bit, "I used to always have dinner with Sasuke…" His face crumbled, and he fell back on the bed again. Turning his face to the pillow, he once again started to cry his heart out once again._

_Tsunade's face softened a bit, as she walked up to Naruto and put her hand over his head carefully as a sign of support, "I'm sorry, it's all my fault…"_

_Naruto's head raised from the pillows a bit, looking up at the fifth Hokage with watery eyes, "Why is it your fault, ba-chan?"_

_Tsunade's face turned into a dark grimace, and she sat down on the chair next to Naruto's bed. "It was an ambush; I should have known Uchiha Itachi was planning something, since he had cared to show up at a place where Sasuke wasn't. "_

"_How do you know Itachi had something to do with it. I know he has been looking for Sasuke, in order to kill him, and visa versa, but that doesn't give and evidence…" Naruto sat up on the bed, wiping away his tears with the hem of his shirt. It was one of Sasuke's, black with grey, as if the black had been sliced open, and showed a grey inside. The Uchiha symbol, the red and white fan, was on the back, like all of Sasuke's shirts._

"_Remember the slimy, transparent substance on the latch of the door?" Naruto nodded, yes he remembered alright. When Tsunade had finally noticed what was going on, and calmed Naruto down so he would stop run around the village like and idiot, asking everything and everyone if they had seen Sasuke, Tsunade brought him home, and examined the room where Sasuke had been since the last time he was seen._

_Naruto had been sitting in a corner, crying like a baby for it's mother, helpless of what to do to get the one he truly loved back, while Tsunade searched the room, not finding anything but Sasuke's broken, what she called, oversized teacup. Naruto was beginning to believe that Sasuke had ditched him for somebody else, when he found out that the latch was all slimy._

_Tsunade took some of it, and put it in a plastic bag, mumbling something about 'having to examine it with the other medical specialists to find out what it was.' And saying that Naruto had to take some rest. Naruto had refused to rest, pushing Tsunade that far that she pushed some sedatives down his throat, and left him bearably conscious on his and Sasuke's bed._

"_Yeah…" Naruto answered faintly, as if he was a bit ashamed, which he actually was since the he thought himself of a three years old since he was crying like a baby back then._

"_Well, we, and with we I mean, we, other medical specialists and the ANBU, we have examined it, and noticed that is was spit, but it'll look a bit weird if you'd open a door with your mouth. So, after a while of thinking, we found out… Deidara." Tsunade scowled when she had to pronounce the name of one of the Akatsuki members. "I bet Itachi is behind it!"_

**:End Flashback:**

Naruto put his face in his hands, crying softly. Sasuke was over to Itachi's mercy now, but he knew the guy didn't have any. Itachi would start having mercy once hell froze over, and according to the bible, or any other thing that described hell, that was impossible. It was just like back when they were on their first actual mission, when they had to fight against Haku. Naruto could only watch at how Sasuke almost got killed, this felt the same way.

Pain had claimed Naruto's heart ever since Sasuke had been missing. Darkness in his mind telling him that it was too late, that Sasuke was no longer, and there was nothing he could do about it. He sometimes screamed to the voice out loud, begging it to stop, begging for the darkness to let go of his soul and let him live. Begging for him to wake up, and seeing Sasuke lying next to him on the bed, that there was nothing wrong with him.

Naruto had fallen down from the happiest guy there was in Konoha, to an emotional wreck. Once anything was mentioned, that had to do with Sasuke in anyways, which was actually quite a lot since Naruto couldn't get his mind of it, Naruto would cry his heart out till Tsunade had calmed him down with sedatives which made sure Naruto would have dreamless sleep.

The villagers of Konoha didn't make the pain any softer either. When ever he came outside of his house, which wasn't actually a lot, they'd start whispering again like they did when he was younger, and didn't know he was a _Jinchuuriki_. It made Naruto feel lonely again, a feeling of which he hoped he'd never have to feel again.

(_I told you sharing your heart with someone wasn't a good decision._) The voice of the demonic Kitsune inside of Naruto boomed, making Naruto's mood even worse if it were possible.

'_Don't tell me what to do! It's not Sasuke's fault, if it's anyone's, it's mine!_' Naruto yelled back at the fox through their mental connection. '_I was the one who fell into the trap with open eyes! Once I heard from ba-chan that Itachi showed up there, I… I had to know there was something not in order…_'

(_But you didn't. You showed your weakness once again Naruto. You lowered yourself by thinking there is something called love. You have to wake up and live in the reality. There is no love, only envy and hatred, the two real emotions that keeps you alive!_) Kyuubi's laugh seemed to go through Naruto's whole body, as he felt his stomach turn in disgust. Was Kyuubi right? Had he just shown his weakness once again, making himself vulnerable? Was Sasuke kidnapped to show Naruto he didn't deserve a life like others. That he'd just have to live in loneliness?

With an expression like he had just seen a ghost appear in front of his very own eyes, Naruto stood up and walked to the mirror at the other side of the room. Before him stood a man, someone who once was happy, but now looked like he could have a heart attack any second. "Get your act together and be a real Shinobi! Shinobi rule number twenty-three, a Shinobi must never show his emotions at any time." His reflection said, red eyes glaring at him. His voice, it sounded like a beast, a beast that could kill if he wanted.

"NO! I'M NOT YOU!!" Naruto yelled, lunging at his reflection, shattering the mirror into thousand pieces as he did so. Naruto fell on his knees, crying. Blood trickling down the hand that had hit the mirror with full force. "I'm – I'm not you…"

Naruto's words fell to deaf ears as the kitsune that had plagued him, had gone back to the place where they didn't have the connection; Back within the borders of the seal.

* * *

"Okay gacky, what happened in here? The neighbours said I had to come immediately because they heard screaming and shattering glass." Tsunade walked into the room, immediately running over to Naruto, who was sitting on the floor, his arms wrapped around himself, one of the two bleeding no less, in front of a broken mirror. "Naruto?..."

Blue orbs filled with sadness slowly looked up at the fifth Hokage. "A shinobi is to never show his emotions at any time…" Naruto looked back at the broken mirror, seeing himself in any piece again. "I'm a monster, I'm not supposed to feel sorrow, only anger."

'_Kyuubi, you're dead._' – "Naruto, a Shinobi is indeed to never show his emotions, but only when he's a Shinobi. In combat, emotions can be deadly but-"

"Life is a combat." Naruto looked determined at his reflections, "And it seems so innocent, but if you don't pay attention, it'll fall and shatter itself, leaving you as an empty container." Naruto glared at his reflections, he could kill himself for ever thinking that everything would just be alright, that life had finally chosen his side for once. No, life never chooses sides, you can only hope it'll have mercy once you do something wrong.

"Oh yeah, well weren't you the one who was supposed to be the one who told me I had to live on! That I had to follow my dreams, and not had to always be careful, that I had to have piece with what happened in the past because it was too late to change it anyways, That you…" Tsunade took a deep breath, pulling Naruto's chin up so he was facing her, "That, if I ever insulted any of the Hokages again, you'd punch me with all your strength…"

"Tsunade, you're giving the answer to your own question. You have to leave the past alone, it's too late to change it anyways, with which I mean is that I'm not the Naruto who I was then." Naruto stood up, looking Tsunade right into the eyes. Narrowing his, he slapped Tsunade's hand away from his chin. "I'm not the Naruto who I was then…"

"No you're not… Kyuubi." Tsunade turned around, and stormed out of the door, leaving a surprised Naruto behind.

(_You did that well, gacky._) Naruto's eyes widened, fear slowly ran through his brain, before going to other places in his body. Kyuubi thought he did well. He had told Tsunade what Kyuubi told him… Was he really changing into Kyuubi? Would he because as cruel, not sparing any lives if the owners begged for it? Would he start a killing spree, just like Itachi had, just because he'd feel like it?

"What do you want?" Growling, Naruto turned towards the window, glaring at it as if Kyuubi was standing there in person.

(_Oh… it isn't what I want, it's about what you want._) Naruto suddenly felt his body walking towards the window, and opening the blinds. It was like Kyuubi had grabbed his wrist, pulling him towards the window. '_Don't you just envy these people._' Kyuubi let Naruto's gaze slid over all the people walking over the street below, talking to their friends or families like nothing was going on.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked Kyuubi out loud, trying to make a move, but Kyuubi firmly hold it's grip, not letting Naruto walk away just yet.

(_You know damn well what I mean._) The room around Naruto seemed to shatter, before falling apart, revealing a room with a huge iron gate. Naruto walked over to it through the water that came till his ankles. Behind the gate, Naruto could see Kyuubi's shadow, and red glowing eyes glaring at him. "Those people… They have a life, children and a husband. They have all they ever dreamed of. They might seem innocent, but they're not." With it's chakra, Kyuubi showed Naruto through a sort of vortex portal what was going on outside of Naruto's body. Naruto saw all the people walking down the street, just like he saw before Kyuubi had brought him to this place. "Don't you want to kill them? Want to make them feel as you felt all the time? They're the monsters. They destroyed your life from the beginning, while they had an one perfect from the start."

Naruto looked at his right hand. The bleeding had stopped, but the dried up blood was all over it. "What I want…" Naruto looked up at Kyuubi. Blue met red, each others opposites.

Kyuubi smirked, had it's plan worked? Could he get Naruto that far that he would break the seal and unleash the demon kitsune? It sure was lucky Sasuke got kidnapped, Naruto didn't know who to follow anymore, therefore Kyuubi could try to get Naruto to his side. "After all, we are the same…"

Naruto's eyes widened as Kyuubi said that. There you had it again, he again was seen as Kyuubi in a human form. Was it true, was he really the same as Kyuubi. Did he want to kill people?

"_Naruto, listen to me. You're not the same as that was is inside of you."_

"What I want is none of your concern." Naruto said firmly, before stepping into the vortex to the real world. Kyuubi's angry roar could be heard in a mile radius if it weren't for the mental conection. Naruto smirked as he was the one who had the control over his own body once again.

* * *

Naruto looked at the people down the street, "I know that their deeds have been horrible, foxie. But I can something you will never be able to do; Forgive." Naruto turned his back on the window and looked around the room. Somehow, Naruto felt a sort of refreshed. It was like he had cried all his sorrow out, and there wasn't any more left. To be exact, he felt great compared to the last few days.

Naruto walked around the pieces of the shattered mirror that were scattered all over the room. "I can't believe I've lived days in a mess like this." Naruto shook his head, thinking of what Sasuke would do if he'd come in a this moment, he'd yell his head off at Naruto for making such a mess.

Sasuke… Naruto felt a bit of his sorrow coming back. He looked out of the window on the other side of the room. He walked over to it, right through the shattered pieces of mirror. Not caring or feeling that is feet got cut. He hold still just in front of the window, looking at the horizon. The sun was setting, gold light falling all over Konoha, together with red, a beautiful sight as Naruto would say himself. "Sasuke… I promised to never let you go. Not even now."

Naruto got out of his trance minutes later, after the sun had disappeared behind the horizon. His gaze fell on the alarm clock next to his bed. _Half passed 8_… The red digital numbers read, as Naruto sighed.

"Guess I'll just have to have dinner on my own." He said to himself, once again walking right though the sharp pieces of the mirror in the corner of the room. Opening the door, Naruto walked into the corridor, not even bothering to close it.

Naruto threw the empty cup which had contained instant ramen in the trash can. He hadn't eaten ramen in like what seemed forever. He sat down on at the table, laying his head in his hands as he did so. His mind wondered over what possibly could have happened to Sasuke.

If Itachi really had Sasuke, he had only a small chance of surviving. However, there was something else Itachi had always wanted, something the whole Akatsuki was looking for; Naruto himself.

However, if Itachi had anything of a brain, and Naruto was certain he had, you could also choose for the expectation that he kept Sasuke alive, awaiting the right time to reveal himself and demanding the blond demon fox vessel to come with him if he wanted to see Sasuke alive again.

The thought of Sasuke lying in a puddle of his own blood, eyes opened wide, as blood continued to trickle out of a wound in his stomach area, made Naruto dizzy, and overflow with a feeling of sickness. '_No! That won't happen!_' He thought, he wouldn't allow it. A moment of anger had passed him, before he turned back to the sick arms of depression, which embraced him tightly.

Naruto sighed, it'd only be a matter of time before he knew what'd happened, and what still had to happen to Sasuke. But he couldn't just wait and see what'd happen to Sasuke, could he? Either Itachi was using him as bait or, he just wanted to kidnap him to kill Sasuke, but Sasuke was bound to be tortured no matter which path Itachi had chosen.

"I have to go look for him…" Naruto muttered to himself, standing up from his seat and grabbing a rucksack from one of the chairs. It had been lying there ever since Naruto had gotten home. He walked over to the kitchen cabinets and put in life supplies: water, food, ramen, torch and a sleeping bag which he had to get from the little attic above the garage. He dressed himself into his Jounin tunic and disappeared into the night, towards the forest, hoping he would find answers there.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, that was chapter two... and now I want to introduce you to the new editor of this story, darkfoxss1 ºaplauseº. She's going to help me to keep spelling and grammar errors out of my story - Yay!! The first chapter and this one, will be re-uploaded once she's done with editing, for now, you just have to read through the errors.**


	3. Essupa

**--: Chapter 03 - Essupa :--**

Sunrise; Konoha was still silent, only a few shinobi who had early missions or training were down on the street, walking to the Hokage tower or training fields. The main streets, with the shops, were deserted as the sun slowly spread its yellow, golden light over the area.

Naruto stopped with jumping from branch to branch when he felt the first rays of sunlight falling on his shoulder. He turned around, seeing the sun in its golden glory raise up into the sky. He frowned, cursing he turned around, his gaze trailing over his surroundings. "Already sunrise and I still don't have a clue where Sasuke could be."

Sighing, the young blond Jounin sat down on the branch he was standing on before. He ran his hand through his golden locks, looking at the rising sun once again, "Sasuke, where have they taken you?" Of course, the question stayed unanswered since he was one, totally alone in the forest, or at least he hoped so, he wouldn't like it very much if he had to fight someone, and two, like anybody knew where Sasuke was, hell why was he searching if somebody knew?

Shaking his head, and hopefully, shaking off the thoughts about Sasuke a bit, he took his rucksack from his back, and pulled out a cup with ramen.

He ate the ramen quietly, sitting down on the branch he was currently standing on. When he finished his cup, he put it into the plastic bag he had brought with him; He was convinced of the fact that if you didn't throw something away properly, you'd only have yourself at the end.

_-Knack-_

Naruto immediately stood up straight. He had heard a twig being broken, not too far away. Listening carefully, he waited for more signs.

_-knack—knack—knack-_

'_He or She's running…_' Naruto thought, jumping into the direction of the sound. The frequency of the sound was increasing, which meant he or she he was following was speeding up. '_Damn it! He noticed me!_' Speeding up as well, Naruto tried to take over whatever he was chasing.

It took him a long time to actually get equal, "Damn he's fast!" Naruto said to himself, right before speeding up once more, using his chakra to strengthen his feet's pushes to do so. Naruto did that for ten seconds, before jumping down the branches right onto the one he was chasing's way.

It slipped, and as Naruto looked closely, he saw what he had been chasing; a young male wolf, probably running because he had picked up a female's scent, it was spring after all. Naruto knelt down in front of the wolf, which was currently recovering from the potential heart-attack Naruto had given it when jumping in front of him from out of the blue. "You're not Sasuke, are you?" He asked the wolf, smiling a bit as he scratched it behind the ear.

Naruto stood up, the wolf bolting around him, running away into the direction it had been heading before. Smiling, Naruto climbed back onto the tree. "I will find you Sasuke, no matter what." He promised, though it had fallen to deaf-ears.

* * *

Tsunade was in her office, looking of the missions that had to be carried out, when there was being knocked on the door. "Come in." She said, without looking up from the list.

Shizune came in quietly, stopping just in front of Tsunade's desk, who still was concentrating on the list. "Tsunade-sama, there is a little girl here, who claims she is an acquaintance of you."

Tsunade finally looked up from the list, "Let her in…" She said, before looking at the list again, and making corrections in it.

A girl came in, she had white hair, and her eyes were as black as onyx. "You called for me?" She asked, not showing any emotion at all.

Tsunade laid down the list of missions, looking up at the girl, "Yes I did." She stood up, and walked over to the window, "I wondered if you know how Sasuke is…"

* * *

Naruto walked through the gates of Konoha at sunset. He had searched for three days straight, and still no sign of Sasuke at all. He had finally given up, not knowing what to do anymore. '_I can't even find Sasuke, how can I be a ANBU if I can't even find my own lover._'

"Hey Naruto!" A voice said from behind, and, as Naruto turned, he saw it wat Hinata.

"Hey Hinata." He said quietly, walking on. Hinata slowed down, and walked next to him, "Hey, I heard that it's Sasuke's birthday pretty soon, isn't it?" She said quietly, pointing her fingers together while looking at them, like always.

A shock of disgust went through Naruto's body as he suddenly remembered. How could he have forgotten a day like that, and also in this circumstances. He looked at Hinata, who was still looking at her fingers, "Yeah, it is." He said quietly, trying to show no emotion, but failing miserably.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"I know, I'm just a little sad about the fact that I now have to live my life without him…" Naruto bitterly walked on, leaving Hinata behind. When he calmed down, he turned around, but he saw that in his fit, he had already walked into another street, and Hinata was out of sight. "I shouldn't have been so harsh… I mean she can't help it that Sasuke's gone."

(_Aww, poor little gacky is missing his poor little boyfriend._) The nine-tailed fox's voice boomed mockingly through Naruto's head.

"Shut up!! Seriously! Shut Up!!" Naruto screamed at the fox out loud, punching in the blue, before regaining his senses for as far as it was possible. "You know, you should try to seriously shut up sometimes before I decide to seal you away completely."

Kyuubi laughed, (_You seriously think you can defeat me, and seal me away? Besides, even if you could, you can't do anything without me!_)

"That's what you think, but I can easily go on on my own, that's what Kakashi said, and even though he reads Icha Icha Paradise, about Ninja-things he is damn right." Naruto walked into the mansion he and Sasuke shared before.

(_Yeah right._) But with that, the Kyuubi shut up, and withdrew back to behind the seal's gates.

Naruto kept listening for a moment, to see if Kyuubi had really withdrawn, sighing to himself in a relaxed way when he found out that Kyuubi had indeed withdrawn to it's usual spot.

Naruto didn't feel like doing anything that day anymore, and went straight to bed, falling asleep once his head had hit the pillow.

* * *

Wasn't this supposed to be a happy day? It was supposed to, but now it had turned dark and al bitter. Even though the sun was shining, warming the area up, Naruto felt like it was raining outside. Today, it was the day of Sasuke's birthday, and even though Naruto had always treasured this day in his heart, now it felt like it had no meaning, in fact, it felt like the worst day of his whole life.

Since he still didn't want his lover's birthday go by unattended, he organised a small ceremony in the Hokage's tower. Even though it was supposed to go about Sasuke turning twenty-one, the subjects mostly went about Sasuke's strange disappearance. "Hey Naruto." A hand was laid on his shoulder, and when he turned around, he saw it was Sakura.

"Hey Sakura." Naruto said quietly, turning away from her again. He knew that she'd start talking about Sasuke if he didn't do something about it. He just didn't want to talk about him yet, it just hurt him too much, "Well… the ceremony turned out more crowded then I expected."

Sakura sighed, her eyes softening as she knew that Naruto was trying to not get the subject to his disappeared lover, "Naruto…" She touched Naruto's arm, but her hand was slapped away by his other hand.

"Sakura…" He looked deeply into her eyes. She could see, that he hadn't been sleeping for days. Dark circles had formed around his eyes, and the mostly bright sparkling blue, had lost its shine, and all that was left were empty, and tired eyes, that were a mere shadow of what they were supposed to be. "Look at you, Naruto, you're not yourself anymore, you're a mere shadow of who you were before, you're not enjoying life… as you were supposed to be."

That was when something knacked in Naruto's mind, as suddenly anger took him over, "Do you have any idea how it feels to lose the one you love the most? Who you want to share your life with? With who, you want to grow old, and maybe even die?!" He hissed, advancing on Sakura slowly, "Nothing can replace him, Sakura… Nothing… It doesn't matter what will happen, I'll wait till his return, always. I'll wait days, weeks, months, or even years for his return. I'd sacrifice the earth, to get him back." Naruto stood still, inches away from Sakura looking into her eyes. Blue into green, anger into shock. He bowed forwards, and whispered into her ear, "You have no idea, what it's like." With that, he walked away, leaving a frozen Sakura.

Naruto walked away, lost in his thoughts, when he suddenly he heard Sakura's voice from behind, "I do know what it's like Naruto… Because I had that, when you took Sasuke away from me." He turned around, his eyes growing wide has the words found registration. Sakura had her arms crossed, and looked at him crossly, "You can wait Naruto, you can wait an eternity, but remember Sasuke's faith probably is at the mercy of his brother, and for as far I know, he doesn't have any."

Naruto's mind turned all dark, mist formed in front of his eyes. He heard voices, screaming, and a loud thud of somebody falling to the floor. He felt a firm grip on his arms, as suddenly the world returned to him. He saw Tsunade, who had grabbed him by the arms to restrain him from something. He looked down, and saw Sakura sitting on the floor, blood dripping down her face. It flooded out her nose, which must have been broken. "How can you, Sakura?! How can you say this to me?!"

Sakura stood up, letting go of her nose, "You knew I had been in love with Sasuke since the very first day he moved over here, and you dared to snatch him away from me, while you knew that he was the one who I loved the most in the whole world. Naruto, at first when Sasuke disappeared, I felt sorry for you, that you had to deal with all this rumpus without your lover…" she paused for a while, swiping away the blood of her lips and using a little bit of chakra to heal her nose, she'd take care of the forming later. "But then I started thinking… Why… Why would I care, feel sorry, and even help someone, who took away the love of my life. The only thing I actually lived for, you say you'd sacrifice the earth, but you're not the only one, Naruto."

Blood started to trickle down Sakura's neck, but it dried. Sakura had reached a level of anger that her chakra would show itself outside of her body, without being summoned. Blue rays of energy ran over her skin, making it red, and hot. Sakura fisted her hand, "When you and Sasuke got together, I had been crying for hours. But nobody ever looked at me, not even you. But I just thought, 'Why won't I just be happy for them.' And so I did, and everything went on, as normal as it could get."

"What does this have to do with what's happening now?" Turning the word to himself, Naruto walked over to Sakura, looking into her eyes, "What does it have to do with the situation now, what does it have to do with me being alone because Sasuke's gone?"

"Because, you're just experiencing how I felt, and you know… it feels great for me, seeing you linger here, without any sign of hope, without any love. It is you, who isn't supposed to be loved, but I see through it now." Sakura laughed, as pain stabbed through Naruto's chest like a dagger. The laugh was wicked, she was laughing like she was crazy. (_ but she is… _)

Naruto mentally jumped a little at the sudden mental booming voice of the kisune within him. '_What are you doing here?_'

( _Being sealed, what else am I doing here? I think that if I had the choice of leaving your body, I'd do that instantly._ )  
Naruto mentally sighed in frustration, '_No you lousy excuse of a fox, I mean, what are you doing in my mind?_'

Kyuubi laughed, ( _Now, now Naruto, you know you always have to act politely to someone greater then you._ )

Naruto huffed, '_I don't see you talking politely to the forth…_'

Kyuubi's eyes narrowed, as he growled lowly, ( _That mortal isn't greater than me, he gave away his life, but I still live._ )

'_Only because you're living on my body._' Naruto smirked, '_by the way, I know that I'm greater than you, so why don't you start talking politely to me?_'

( _You, greater then me? Don't make me laugh, gacky!_ )

-'_Think about it. If I die, you die. Your life depends on mine. If I stop mine, I stop yours._' With that, Naruto walked away from the gates deep inside himself, '_Go think about that._'

"… All those years, the years of team seven, team Kakashi… all those years you've been trying to switch the roles. But that will never happen, Naruto… There is no way that a devil's child like you would ever get a place in the hearts of the people of Konoha."

"Take that back!" Naruto yelled, as once again, Tsunade had to stop him from attacking Sakura.

"Why should I take the words back I said to you, child of the devil's whore. You should be glad that I take energy to waste words to you. A person like you should be surrounded by silence. And maybe one day, turn to the darkness you were supposed to be with from the day you were born…"

"Sakura!" Sakura looked up from Naruto, surprised to hear that Tsunade had finally spoken up, "Don't you dare to talk to him that way. He is going through a lot, and you're only making it worse, I'm afraid I have to ask you to leave."

Sakura huffed, but listened to Tsunade anyways, when she walked passed Naruto she whispered: "Demon fox." And left the room.

Naruto felt sick, Sakura's malice had hurt him deeply. A soft groan escaped from his throat, but tears never came. He couldn't cry, he couldn't let the feelings out that were eating him deep inside. He felt Tsunade placing a hand on his shoulder, before she glared at the other guests.

"Go on with your conversations people, there's nothing to see here." With that, she took him to a corner of the room, which was pretty quiet. Feeling the silence around him, Naruto started to calm down, and let everything that had just happened wash over him. "How could she, I never thought she'd be able to do something like this…"

Naruto looked at the other people, whispering to each other, and sometimes pointing at him. He knew they were talking about what had just happened. "Then that makes two of us." He saw Ino looking at Naruto apologizing. She was ashamed of the behaviour her friend had shown just a few minutes ago. "And why did she do it here. It was supposed to be a party for his birthday, and now she ruined it! Why didn't I see this coming!"

Tsunade sighed, and looked at the fox vessel, who was currently curling himself up against the wall, supporting his head on his knees, he looked at the guests, who were still whispering, and pointing at him. "Nobody could see it coming Naruto. And even if you could, what was there to do about it?"

"Actually, you could see it coming…" A light voice said from a not too long distance beside them. Both Tsunade and Naruto jumped a bit at the sudden sound, and turned around. In front of them was a young woman, not older than twenty. Her hair was long and black, a few locks hanging at the front side of her shoulders. Her eyes were black, but with a faint shade of red. The rest of her body couldn't be seen as for it was covered by a long, dark purple robe, only her slim hands could still be seen. "In spring, the chakra of the shinobi is supposed to run fluently, but hers was having high paces for very short periods of time, which stands for the three emotions, anger, sorrow and envy. As for the fact that it could be for seen that she'd do it here, could be read in the muscle contrasting of her irises, which show anger, that is soon to burst out, and show itself to the outside world."

Tsunade smirked, "Essupa, so you did come to the party." Naruto blanked, who was this Essupa? Why was she here? Did Tsunade bring her here? Where did she come from? Questions twirled around in his mind, almost making him dizzy. Tsunade saw read from Naruto's face that he was getting confused. "Naruto, let me introduce you to Essupa, the daughter of an old friend of mine."

"Hi…" Naruto just said plainly, holding up his hand somewhat higher than his shoulder to greet her.

Essupa smirked, but no emotion could be read from her face. It was like she was in some sort of trance all the time, which made Naruto wonder even more who she was, and what she was doing here. "You're Naruto, correct? The spirits have told me a lot about you, you're quite infamous in that world."

Naruto's eyes widened in surprise, '_Spirits… what is she talking about?_'

Tsunade laughed at Naruto's expression, "Essupa is from the village hidden in the mist. She was born with the special gift of the rare Kekkai Genkai, the Rokugan, which allows her to look into the past, present, future, minds of other people, deeper body language and the world beyond."

"That's impossible… Kakashi told me there were only three Kekkai Genkai which had to do with eyes…" Naruto said, crossing his arms and cocking an eyebrow, "Come on ba-chan, I thought you'd be a little more wiser than Kakashi at least…"

"What Kakashi told you is correct, there are only three Kekkai Genkai that have to do with the eyechakra flow… But, this one has to do with the third eye." Essupa's glance fell on the guests, who were now trying to pick up the atmosphere there had been on the party before Sakura's burst out, "The third eye, also known as the spiritual eye, is so uncommon, that the Kekkai Genkai that can has never really been traced, since the chance of getting a spiritual eye is already a chance of one on a billion, but you have to have the Kekkai Genkai as well, which is only in my clan."

"You mean there is another Kekkai Genkai?" Naruto said, looking at Essupa from head to toe, "Tell me…"

"Well, it happened really long ago… My clan has always been a clan of witches, and fortune tellers. The could tell the future, by reading what is written in the mist. At one time, There was a witch, Sharevina, She got six children, all girls, each with a different sixth sense." Essupa lifted her hand, and touched Naruto's forehead. Suddenly, Naruto saw everything that Essupa was telling about, as she continued, "Those six daughters grew up to great witches, only they used their powers to destroy, blackmail and steal. Sharevina didn't know what to do, since they all had a different spiritual eye, she couldn't control them. And so she decided that there was no other way than to give up her magical abilities, and forge all the six sixth senses of her daughters together into one great power. Her daughters all died, and the magic in the clan disappeared… but the city had been saved from ages of tyranny. The power Sharevina had forged was too great to ever be used, and so she sealed it away deep inside her body… Years went by, and Sharevina got a new baby, a boy. She named the boy Hono, for he had the ability to suddenly also perform fire jutsus… But he couldn't read the mist, even though he also could perform water jutsus."

"But then how come you can use the Rokugan if all magic disappeared from your clan, which means you can't have a sixth sense?" Naruto said when he opened his eyes, and shook his head. Essupa's powers had made him quite dizzy.

"Because I got my sixth sense like any other person would get one…" Essupa said, as she looked up from Naruto to just stare at the wall in a deadpan. "By a collision of my soul with the one of somebody else when I was born…"

"Excuse me…" Naruto was getting even more confused, what did a sixth sense have to do with the fact that her soul had a collision with another soul when she was born… how could her soul get collided anyways?

"When you get born, your soul descends from the spiritual world, only this goes at a rapid speed… with other words, your soul falls from the spiritual world, but when your soul falls on that of somebody else, it falls with your soul, only it falls right through your body, but does leave a little amount of energy, which, if properly used, allows you to contact the spiritual world." Telling Naruto this, Essupa still continued her deadpan of staring at the wall, which annoyed Naruto a bit, but he decided that he'd better not comment on it.

"And if the Rokugan is a Kekkai Genkai, than which elements does it combine?" Naruto asked, cocking an eyebrow once again.

"Water and fire." Essupa finally broke with her deadpan, and looked at Naruto, "Which is why people like me should be careful… Emotions can do weird things with your chakra flow. But if it really goes wrong, and people like me get really emotional, then the water chakra smothers the fire chakra, and I'll die."

Tsunade, who had been silent for the entire conversation finally decided to speak up, "Yes, but Essupa, I still need to talk with you about some problems I have with the chakra flow of some of my patients, would you follow me, please?"

Essupa smiled, and stuck out her hand, "It sounds like our conversation has come to an end, I'd be pleased if our paths would cross once again, and the spirits say that that would happen more than once."

Naruto gave her his hand, and that was when something weird happened…

* * *

_He had to run away. Corridors… Corridors, endless corridors, all the same.__ He had to run, he had to escape. They were going to do terrible things to him, he knew it. Naruto… Where was Naruto… He had to warn him… He had to warn him… he had to…_

* * *

It was done… The flash ended and Essupa shook her head. He had fear, terrible fear, something was going to happen, the spirit were already singing about it, but it was worse than she had expected. She had to warn Tsunade, but not where Naruto was, he had already been through a lot.

"Are you alright?" Naruto saw Essupa thinking about something, something bad, though he didn't know what.

Essupa grunted, "No I'm fine, Tsunade, we need to talk." She said, taking Tsunade's wrist, she immediately exited the room, leaving a stunned Naruto.

* * *

**A/N:** Because I'm going on a wintersports holliday this weekend, I can't update on Saturday, so I'm doing it today. Now don't think now friday is the regular update date, 'cause that's still Saturday every two weeks... Well, I'll see you next update! Okay... stole the lines I put in between the scenes... well, here they are again -


	4. Frozen

**Sorry I'm late! I'm having MEP (Model European Parliament) and it is tradition to go pubbing on Saturday night, so I didn't have time to update . Well, I have time now so here's chapter 4, enjoy!**

**--: Chapter 04 – Frozen :--**

Hectic it had been. Naruto fell down on his bed with a sigh. Everyone wanted to know precisely what happened between him and Sakura that night, while he clearly didn't want to talk about it. If Shizune hadn't dragged him away from them, Naruto would have certainly panicked, and maybe let Kyuubi posses him.

**:Flashback:**

"_I can't believe they enjoy that, hearing of someone else's pain." Shizune dragged Naruto along the halls of the Hokage tower. "__People who feed themselves on other's fear and pain don't deserve to live if you ask me." Unlocking the door of Tsunade's office, Shizune burst the door open, making it almost fall from it's hinges._

_The office was empty, and Naruto was almost slammed into a chair buy an irritated Shizune. "Hello, though I understand you're annoyed, I don't want to get bruised all over my body, thank you."_

_Shizune sighed, as she sat down on Tsunade's chair, looking at the ground just before Naruto's feet, "I'm sorry Naruto, but I can't help it. I get mad when people do stuff like this." She started to play with her thumbs, by letting them circle around each other._

"_I know, but just try to watch it a bit." Naruto stood up, making Shizune look up with a start. "Where are you going?" She asked, seeing Naruto's determined, but tired expression._

"_Home…" He simply said, before walking out of the room. People were trying to let him react on their questions, they all wanted to know what happened between him and Sakura. (People are like wolves kit, when there's something to bite, they're there.)_

**:End Flashback:**

Naruto sighed, he was so tired. His head spun of all the events that had happened that evening. Sleep, he needed to sleep. He tiredly pulled out his clothes, and crept under the comforting covers of his bed. Looking up, he saw the moon shining through the window. It was full moon, and the moonlight was enlightening the room in a beautiful way, making it peaceful. Naruto closed his eyes, and wondered into a dreamless sleep.

--

"And… you're sure?" Tsunade asked Essupa, who was sitting down on a chair. They were in Tsunade's apartment, Tsunade was making tea, as Essupa was just making herself comfortable on one of the chairs at the kitchen table.

"Yes I am, in that flash, I was Sasuke… Well, I wasn't Sasuke, but I could hear what he was thinking, he was panicked, thinking over and over again that he had to warn Naruto for something, though I couldn't find out what, the flash didn't last that long." Essupa said, like she was talking in some sort of deadpan. She stared with her white eyes through the window, which showed a nice view of the nightlife centre of Konoha. The streets were enlightened with coloured lamps, and the people who were walking down them, looked at all the spectacular clubs and stores.

"Did you see anything, did you see where he was?" Tsunade asked, as she got some tea cups out of the kitchen cabinet. She looked at Essupa for a moment, but she wasn't returning the glance, she still continued her deadpan of looking down the window.

"I saw corridors, they were all the same, it was a little hospital like, but I'm wondering what the Akatsuki is doing there."

"You tell me." Essupa finally decided to stop her deadpan, looking at Tsunade, who was now sitting down next to her at the kitchen table, two cups of steaming tea in her hands.

"Is there any way you can get to know more of what happened?" She asked, giving Essupa a cup of tea.

"Yes, there are multiple ways, but I don't know if they'll work, some spirits may be reluctant to let any information go, and there is only a small chance I get a flash again." Standing up with the teacup still in her hand, the tea froze over as she narrowed her eyes. "and I can tell you, the spirits who know, won't be easy at giving any information…"

--

"Naruto, you'll pay for this." Sakura entered her home furiously, slamming the door behind her in her rage, "You took everything from me, but now, I'll make you pay for it." A wicked grin appeared on her face, as she walked to the kitchen. On the kitchen table, there was a notebook. She opened it up, and took a pen from the penholder on the desk which she passed on her way to the table. She sat down, and started to make a list with things she needed.

Some minutes later, she booted up the radio, as the perfect song started for the revenge plans. "I'll make you never forget this Naruto… Never."

_I can't feel my senses_

She scribbled more down on the notebook. She started emptying her heart on it. It was no longer only a list, under it, she was writing a letter, a letter to Naruto. Full with reproaches, and how much she hated him, for taking away everything she held dear. Sasuke, was mentioned the most, since she really couldn't forgive him for 'taking' him away from her.

_I just feel the cold_

She had it all worked out, though she wouldn't be there to see his reaction on longer term, but she knew that if she could, she would have loved it. There was no other choice anyways, there was nothing left here, in this rat hole, where everybody can slam a dagger in your back when you're not looking.

_All colours seem to fade away_

Great satisfaction pushed through her veins as she continued writing. She stood up, and took a knife out of the drawer. She sliced her hand, as once again, she felt great satisfaction wash through her. The blood trickled down her arm, and onto the floor. She walked over to the notebook again, and swiped her hand over it, leaving a trace of blood on it. "Naruto, you will pay…"

_I can't reach my soul_

--

_I would stop running_

Naruto woke up to the sound of the ever singing birds, and the sun light falling through his window, upon his eyes. He kept them tightly shut, as he turned his back on the sun, before opening them again, "Stupid sun…" He murmured, nuzzling into his cosy bed once again. But no matter how long he waited, sleep seemed to have decided not to return to him again. Cursing slightly under his breath, Naruto got up soon after.

_If I knew there was a chance_

Stepping under the shower, Naruto sat down against the wall of the douche cabinet, feeling the comforting warm water run over his tanned skin. (**1**) He sighed lazily, as he continued to stare at the glass, which had become hazy because of all the steam of the hot water. "Sasuke…" He whispered, as his mind flashed back to the faithful day his lover had decided to come back with him to Konoha, after being away for three years.

_It tears me apart to sacrifice it all_

**:Flashback:**  
_"Sasuke listen to me!" Naruto grabbed Sasuke's arm before he could attempt to run away. They were in a forest, the big fight Naruto vs. Sasuke vs. Itachi had ended. After the great explosion of Sasuke's fire jutsu, with was strengthened by Naruto's wind jutsu. Itachi saw his chance, and managed to get away. Leaving Sasuke in fury, because he again, couldn't kill his brother. "Listen to my for just one second."_

"_No, if I go now, I might be able to gain on him, and finish him off once and for all!" Sasuke screamed, trying to get his arm out of Naruto's grip. To no avail though, Naruto hold on tightly, like his life depended on it. "Let go!"_

"_No not until you listen to me!" Naruto yelled, tightening his grip on Sasuke's arm. His eyes already started a faint reddish colour at the edges of his irises, as his pupils were already changed into thin slits. With his other hand, he gripped Sasuke's face, and turned it, so it was facing his. Their eyes met, Sasuke's black, emotionless ones looked straight into Naruto's blue ones, which were filled with anger._

_Sasuke sighed, closing his eyes, as a smirk crept on his face, tugging his lips a bit, "What is it dobe, you have five minutes."_

"_I just think that what you're doing now, is not only ruining Itachi, but you too. Look at yourself Sasuke…" Naruto stepped closer to him, but it didn't effect Sasuke's expression any bit. "Your blood thirst has made you into a monster… Do you really think that you'll feel better after you've killed Itachi. You and I both know that you won't get your clan back with that, and when you finally kill him, you'll have nothing left, and die unhappy, like he'd want you to…"_

_Sasuke snorted, before letting out a dry laugh, "Ghe, I'll die happy when he's dead, but, I'll get into your story, so tell me, oh so great dobe, what do you want me to do about it, hmm?"_

"_Well… I don't know, isn't there anyone you like in Konoha? I mean… Just come back Sasuke, we all miss you, and, it wouldn't do you any harm now would it, you would at least have a home, and…" Naruto didn't really know what to say, he scratched the back of his head as he looked away shyly. "Come on, there's gotta be someone you like…"_

"_There is… but HE doesn't like me… at least, not that way…" Sasuke's expression didn't change, he was still talking about those things like it was the most normal case in the world._

"_And… How do you know?" Naruto asked, gladly that Sasuke at least hooked onto the topic, and not waving it away like he'd used to._

"_Because he likes girls, I'm sure of it…" Sasuke said, turning around slightly, preparing to leave. "Your five minutes are over, I have to go chase down my brother, and my cousin…"_

"_Wait, did it ever come up to you that the guy could be bi? I mean, I'm bi, and although I like Sakura, there were also some guys I'd liked to get on a dinner and more…" Naruto's face got the colour of a tomato when he said that, but he needed to persuade Sasuke to come home with him, whether it was for the village or for himself, he didn't know, he'd never had a friend before, and now he wasn't going to let him go that easily… As for Konoha… Sasuke was the last of the Uchiha clan, that was more than enough reason to accept him again._

_Sasuke turned around, and his expression showed a bit of a hint of being surprised, but Naruto failed to notice since he was too busy fighting his feelings of shame, "Really Naruto, I didn't know you were bi…"_

"_Well, I didn't know you were homosexual either, but that does explain why you never returned Ino and Sakura's affections…" Naruto's face finally got less bright, and instead of tomato red, it now was an almost cute shade of pink._

"_Tell me Naruto… When did you find out you were bi?" Sasuke was approaching him, so Naruto noticed. Although Naruto was feeling a bit uncomfortable about the topic, mostly because he had found out he was bi because he had found himself being attracted to Sasuke, but decided to go for it, it made Sasuke stay here longer, and maybe it could become a reason persuading him into coming home with him._

"_Well… a-actually… I found out once I found myself being attracted to…" Naruto looked down to the forest floor, as his face got the colour of a tomato yet again. He softly pronounced, "you…"_

_Sasuke approached him more, until he was right in front of Naruto again, "Sorry, Naruto, couldn't hear the last word, could you repeat that?"_

"_You…" Naruto said, somewhat louder, before looking up at Sasuke. He got the shock of his life when he felt himself being pulled into a tight embrace, along with their lips being crushed together. First he just stood there, eyes wide open, before giving into the kiss, his feelings for Sasuke racing to new highs._

_Once they were done, Naruto looked Sasuke into the eyes deeply, "Will you come home with me now?"_

"_Oh yes I will Naruto, I'm not letting you go. I've got you now, and you're mine, my bro can go to hell…"_  
**:End Flashback:**

_But I'm forced to let go_

Naruto giggled a bit, when he remembered what Sasuke had said back then, he was the only exception on the rule, 'Killing Itachi goes in front of everything.' And to be honest, he had seen that Sasuke had gladly made that exception… So all Sasuke needed was love after all, though he had been hiding from it for so long.

After washing his hair, and daydreaming for a while, Naruto decided it was time to get up, and go out of the shower. He dried himself and dressed into some new, fresh clothes.

_Tell me I'm frozen,  
but what can I do_

Naruto opened the door to the living room. Stepping in, he saw that someone was sitting on the cough. "Hello Naruto…" Sakura's voice was empty, no emotion filled it, though there was a slight hint of something, 'cause it didn't sound the same as Sasuke's, when he didn't want to show any emotion, but Naruto couldn't tell what it was.

_Can't tell the reasons  
I did it for you_

"Sakura? What are you doing here?" Naruto asked breathlessly, walking over to her.

"Stay there, and sit down…" Sakura said quietly, as Naruto saw she pressed the insides of her wrists more tightly against her body. He came to a halt, obeying her till that point, but didn't sit down. He had to take a closer look at Sakura, something was wrong, he could sense it.

Feeling Naruto's identifying look on her, Sakura panicked a little, if he'd find out now, everything will be ruined. She felt anger boiling inside of her.

"I SAID, SIT DOWN DAMN IT!"

_When lies turn into truth  
I sacrificed for you_

Naruto sat down quickly as Sakura seemed to calm down once he did. He suddenly saw tears in her eyes, as she clenched her teeth together, "Good, now Naruto… Ask me, how I feel."

"How do you feel?" Naruto decided to obey Sakura's command. He didn't really understand what was going on, but he felt panic, together with worry, rise within him.

_You say that I'm frozen  
but what can I do_

"Rotten… for the past years you've taken everything from me. My love, my life… everything, and I gave it." Sakura gritted her teeth even more, "All you ever did was take, take, take. You never gave anything back. You never thought about me, or asked me how I felt."

_I can feel your sorrow_

-"Sakura, I…"

"But don't you worry, as from today, you wont have to think about me anymore." Somehow, those words made Naruto feel sick, but he just kept staring at Sakura.

"What do you mean?" Naruto got up, and walked over to Sakura. Just before he reached her, Sakura turned her arms, so the insides of her wrists were facing him. They were slid through, and blood was seeping out of them.

"You were always sensitive towards others Naruto, but not towards me, you never cared about me." Sakura's dry laugh rung in Naruto's ears, as he preformed a jutsu so that an alarm would go off at the Hokage's. He ran over to Sakura, and grabbed her wrists.

_You won't forgive me  
But I know you'll be alright_

"Sakura, what have you done? Are you mad." He looked at Sakura's face, and saw in horror how Sakura began to lose power, and already began to become pale. He panicked, what did he have to do?! Baa-chan would never make it in time. He tried everything, pressing the slid wrists together, but it didn't work.

Sakura felt her strength leaving her, as blood kept seeping from her lethal wounds. She opened her eyes, and saw Naruto crying, desperately trying to keep Sakura alive. She smiled, and pulled her wrists from his hands, '_This is it…_' She thought, just before she lost consciousness, '_Rest in peace_'

_It tears me apart  
but you'll never know_

"Sakura no, stay awake, stay awake!" Naruto started sobbing, as he saw how Sakura lost consciousness, "Oh god, somebody, help me!" He yelled, though nobody could hear him, they were alone, in the Uchiha mansion, the maid had a day off today, and there were no other staff members. Blood continued to pump out of the wounds, in pattern of Sakura's heart beat. Naruto watched in horror as he saw that the pumps were getting slower, and slower. " No Sakura… No!!"

_But I have to let go_

The door opened, and Tsunade burst into the room, "What's wrong? You-" She stopped in mid sentence as he saw Naruto in tears, and Sakura smeared with blood. She looked at Sakura's wrists, and just saw how the pumps of blood stopped, as Sakura's heart came to a halt.

Time seemed to freeze, as Naruto almost felt Sakura's soul drifting away, on to the spirit realm. His eyes widened in shock, as the bleeding finally stopped, but with it, also Sakura's heart. A helpless cry escaped his mouth, as he didn't know what to do anymore. More helpless sounds escaped his throat, before his world shattered once again, and he fell on the floor, crying his heart out.

_Tell me I'm frozen  
But what can I do  
Can't tell the reasons  
I did it for you  
When lies turn into truth  
I sacrificed for you  
You say that I'm frozen  
but what can I do_

Tsunade bit her lip, as she saw Sakura passing away. She was too late, Sakura was gone. She fixed her mind on Naruto, who was now lying heart-broken on the floor, crying his heart out. "SAKURA!! SAKURA NO! NO!!" He yelled, sitting up again, he shook her lifeless body, before being pulled into an embrace by Tsunade.

"Naruto! Naruto easy!" She tried to shush him, though she doubted it would work. It was just too much for him, first his lover, and now his other friend, hell she understood what he felt like. Naruto continued to cry, and scream for his lost friend.

_Everything will slip away  
Shattered pieces will remain  
When memories fade into emptiness  
only time will have it's tale  
When it all has been in vain_

--

**A/N: 1. I use to do that, it's really relaxing … but don't start with it, it's a bad habit because you'll lose any track of time, and once you start, you can't turn it around anymore…**

**IMPORTANT!: I'm sorry guys, but I have tests, exams and essays, and I really don't have time to write anymore, I'm sorry, but I have to put the story on hold v.v I'm really sorry, but education has priority.**


	5. Gates of Hell

--: Chapter 5 – Gates of Hell :--

**--: Chapter 05 – Gates of Hell :--**

In his whole life, Naruto had always loved the spring. When he was little, he loved to go out into the forest, and take a look at the new beginning life. He could have never imagined that something could change that few entirely.

But it did, for as life can begin in spring, Naruto found out, it could also end in spring. Haruno Sakura had died, right in front of his eyes, leaving him even more heart-broken than he was already. Why did this have to happen to him.

He was sitting on the bed, staring blankly at the wall. Oh how he wanted to have Sasuke with him right now, so that he could hold him in his comforting embrace. But no, Sasuke was gone, where he was nobody knew, except for his abductor. '_Sasuke's disappearance has started this all, if Sasuke hadn't disappeared, Sakura would've never committed suicide._' Naruto's mind kept running in circles. He wanted Sasuke to comfort him, but he was gone and his disappearance had caused Sakura to commit suicide. Sakura had died, and he wanted Sasuke to comfort him again.

The door opened, and Naruto slowly fixed his glance on the person who was entering the room. "Hello Naruto." The voice was light, yet emotionless, and could only belong to one person. Essupa, Tsunade's guest had come to pay him a visit. Why, the reason was unknown to Naruto.

"…" Naruto stayed silent as Essupa sat down on the chair next to Naruto's bed. Continuing his dead pan, Naruto started staring blankly at the wall again.

Silence continued to pass them, Naruto was just staring at the wall, and when Essupa started to get bored, she started to practise the seals of a fire jutsu.

"You said you could talk to spirits." Naruto still continued his dead-pan, while talking to Essupa.

"…" Essupa remained quiet, as her bleached eyes fixed on Naruto, until she let out a sudden, sly laugh, "I already thought you'd ask me that, you want to know how Sakura-san is, don't you?"

"I want to know why she did this to me… Iruka-sensei once told me everything happens for a reason… Now I want to know what her reason was… Now that she has her rest, and she can think clearly, she should be able to tell me…" Naruto's eyes started to fill with tears, but he didn't allow himself to let them go.

Essupa remained quiet, as her mind began to wander to the spirit realm, her eyes closing as she let herself slip into a trance.

--

The spirit world seemed could and empty. Naruto's room was empty, and lacking colours. Essupa opened her eyes, and let her sight glide over the empty room. Her figure had gone astral, and a light white aura high-lightened it.

Essupa stood up, looking around as she sensed a familiar presence, "Sakura, I know you're here." Her voice echoed as she whispered the words emotionlessly.

A young woman walked right through the wall, but it didn't seem to surprise Essupa. The young woman had pink hair, and green eyes. She wore a white, plain dress and a same coloured ribbon in her hair. "You called?" She said flatly.

"Yes, I did I'm-"

"Here because Naruto asked why I committed suicide." Sakura finished, crossing her arms as she approached Essupa slowly. Her voice was light, and echoed just like Essupa's. But, in contrast with Essupa, Sakura wasn't astral. She was just like she was in the normal world, massive and normal coloured.

Essupa's lips curled into a smirk, "Now that you're a ghost, you know everything before it has even happened… I don't know why I'm still talking to you."

A dry laugh escaped Sakura's mouth. It was her first laugh of joy since Sasuke's disappearance, and Essupa knew that Naruto would love to hear that once she returned to the realm of the living. "Silence is gold sometimes you know…"

"Yes, but coming back to the subject, we want to know why you died, since it actually had no particular reason in the other world." Essupa got back to her serious self again, and looked Sakura straight in the eyes, awaiting an answer.

"That's because it didn't really have a reason in the world of the living, I didn't even know the reason why I died myself till I was dead, and was explained by the upper being." Sakura, who had also gotten back to her serious mode, took a ban of her hair out of her eyes subconsciously, as she continued, "The reason why I died is because I'm the one to help Naruto find Sasuke, since even the spirits don't know what his exact location is right now… I'm supposed to find out, and tell you about it, so you can tell it to Naruto."

"I see the upper being somehow made it's focus settle on Naruto… A rare occasion if you ask me…" Essupa said, looking to the left. A small bit of energy formed in her hand, as suddenly Naruto appeared on the bed. "But look Sakura, you see his pain... I'm showing you this to make you see what you did to him…"

"Yes, I know I did awful things to him, things he can't be able to forgive… But I had to, I had to make it less painful for him…" The closer Sakura got to the end of her sentence, the quieter her voice got.

"Less painful? Sorry to break it to you dear, but you made it as painful as it could get for him." Essupa rose an eyebrow sarcastically, she said down on the bed, but Naruto didn't notice, for she wasn't for that world to see.

"The reason why I did this to him, was because I saw things coming that would be way more painful, if I did in a quieter way… to tell you the truth, if I wouldn't have done it that way, I would never have died, and the Akatsuki could use me to make Naruto give up Kyuubi, and then all would've been lost." Sakura said, turning her back on Essupa, "You will understand later, but for now, you have to do it with these answers, I bid you farewell." And with that Sakura slowly disappeared, as Essupa got drawn back into her body, that was still in the world of the living.

--

"…" Essupa slowly opened her eyes, as she awoke from her trance once again. As she looked up, she saw Naruto staring curiously at her, and she could see the hunger for answers burning in his irises.

"How is she…" He simply asked, his answer hungry eyes focused in hers, as she could see that he was impatient to hear.

"… She's fine, she has the peace she needed to get her mind clear, and she'll help to bring Sasuke back." Essupa said, standing up from her chair, "But you should rest, she said that you'd find out later how she can retrieve Sasuke for you."

Naruto wanted to speak up to stop her, but she was already at the door, "You should go sleep, it's getting late… I'll let Tsunade check on you tomorrow."

The door closed, leaving Naruto alone in the room, quite stupefied at Essupa's sudden depart.

--

It was night, a half full moon shone over konoha's forest. It was silent, everybody and every animal was asleep. The only sound that could be heard was a gentle spring breeze blowing through the leaves of the trees.

A twig broke as two figures jumped from branch to branch so fast that only mere shadows could be seen. Suddenly, one of the two stopped, causing the other one to halt as well. "This is a perfect spot…" the shorter of the two said, "Kisame, put him down there…"

The taller one, obviously called Kisame, jumped down from the branch and hid something in the bushes bellow. He jumped up again afterwards, "Done." He simply said.

"Good, now come on, we have to put it into place… knowing my brother, he doesn't have much patience." The shorter one leaned against the tree of the branch he stood on, "tomorrow we can put our plans into action… and by the end of this month, the Kyuubi will be ours, both Naruto and Sasuke will be dead, and we can take Konoha down to its knees and let it stay there." He smirked, though it could only be seen by Kisame, "And all the other counties, with their cities, will join soon afterwards." With that, he jumped to the branch in front of them, continuing their plan.

--

The sun threw her first golden rays of the day over the fire country, and birds hesitatingly started to sing their first song of day.

It was quiet in Konoha, only the ones with early missions were on the streets. The shades of the windows were still down, and everybody was asleep… everybody, except for Naruto.

Naruto was sitting straight up in his bed, still staring at the wall. Though he had a bit cheered up because of what Essupa told him the other day, it didn't really change anything, he was still depressed about the loss of the two dearest persons in his life.

He stood up slowly, walking over to the mirror. He had barely slept, and bags had formed once again under his eyes. He sighed, scratched his bottom, and walked over to the door. Stepping into the hallway, he walked over to the master bathroom, and stepped in.

The bathroom was bright blue. The floor tiles were blue, the wall tiles were blue, though they were a somewhat darker shade than the floor tiles, the bathtub was blue, even the toilet was blue.

Naruto sat down on the toilet seat, and turned on the tab of the bathtub, before putting in the plug. Leaning against the tank of the toilet, he waiter for the bathtub to be filled. Ten minutes passed until the bathtub was fully filled, and Naruto stepped in. Sitting down, the water almost reached Naruto's lips. He sighed.

"Sakura, Sasuke…" His voice was light, his eyes fixed on nothing as he spoke, "I don't know what to live for anymore… I've lost both of you, and been through a lot of pain… Why is it always me who has to suffer?" emotion suddenly gripped his voice, making him unable to speak for a short while. Once he had control over his voice again, he continued, "I have been suffering from the moment I was born, and Kyuubi was sealed up inside of me. You were the ones who saved me from the loneliness, and myself. If it hadn't been for you two, I'd surely have done this years ago…"

"Sasuke… I don't know if you're dead or alive, I really don't know, but I can't live without you this way. I'm fine with it when you're going on a mission, but now, I don't know where you are, how you are, or if you're even alive, and I can't live with that." Naruto looked down at the water, looking at his own reflection, "I hate myself for all this, because I know I get what I deserve, but what I hate even more is that everybody makes mistakes, everybody has sins, but why does it always have to be mine which are unforgivable? Sasuke, I don't know where you are, but what I do know… is that I'm joining you now."

Naruto let himself slide underwater, without breathing. Slowly, the oxygen in his body disappeared. His lungs screamed for it, screamed and urged him to go up to the surface, but he refused. The only thing he really felt was how consciousness slowly slipped out of his mind… until two firm hands grabbed him, and pulled him back to the surface.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!" Tsunade's voice rang in his ears, as his no longer in control mouth opened widely, and his lungs sucked in loads of oxygen.

It took a while for Naruto to be able to answer, all his brain functions were slowly being put on their regular place again. He glared up at the Godaime. "What does it look like, ba-chan?!" he yelled, struggling against her firm grip, but unable to get loose.

"It's a good thing that Essupa asked me to check on you early in the morning the other day, I think she saw this coming… Why didn't she just say what was going to happen, it would have been less of a scare!" Tsunade grunted, her grip on Naruto's arms tightening even more, enough to make Naruto winch in pain.

"Ouch ba-chan, you're hurting me, let me go!" Naruto gave one hard tug, and managed to get out of Tsunade's grasp. Getting a towl out of the closet, he dried his hair. No way he could drown himself now, with Tsunade with him, he bet she wouldn't allow herself to lose him out of her eyesight again. "What's up with you anyways!"

"What's up with me?! Hear who's talking, you're the one trying to drown yourself, not me!" Tsunade fired back, taking the plug out to let the water flow out of the tub.

"Yeah, and I would have succeeded if it hadn't been for you! Can't you understand that I…" Emotion took Naruto's voice once again, as tears appeared in his eyes, which cascaded down his face not too long afterwards, "I have nothing to live for?... S-Sasuke and Sakura a-are, gone…"

Tsunade's anger left her body that very instant, and pitty came in it's place… she knew how hard his was to lose your beloved ones, she had experienced that herself. She flung her arms around Naruto, and drew him against her chest, "Shh… Yes I know how you feel, it's hard… It's hard to lose everybody around you, who made you who you now are…"

Naruto sniffed, "It feels like my heart has been ripped out… I just have an emptiness in my heart where they should have been… an emptiness I cannot fill ever again…"

Tsunade felt tears burning in her own eyes as well now. Naruto's pain reminded her of her own loss in her early years. Naruto was the one, who finally got her over that, and have peace with it, but seeing him mourning, drowned in his sorrow about the loss of his beloved ones, made her go back to that time as well.

They didn't know how long they were standing there, Tsunade pressing Naruto against her chest, both sobbing, tears falling on the wet bathroom floor. When Naruto had finally calmed down a bit, they went back to the bedroom. Naruto changed into a fresh pair of boxers, and laid down in bed. Tsunade went to the kitchen, and came back somewhat later with sedatives. "Here, take these, and go sleep, I'll stay with you…" She said in a kind, silent voice, as she gave the pills, together with a glass of water.

Naruto stared at the pills, at Tsunade, and back at the pills, before taking them, putting them into his mouth, and gulping down the whole glass of water before returning it to Tsunade. He laid down, feeling the pills taking their effect. Feeling sleepily and drowsy, Naruto closed his eyes, falling soon asleep afterwards.

Tsunade watched her little 'gacky' fall asleep, smiling as his expression relaxed to worriless, an expression she hadn't seen on his face for days. A poof was heard from right behind her, making her jump of fright. Turning around, she saw it was just a messenger of the ANBU. She pulled her normal, annoyed expression again, "What is it?"

--

Naruto felt somebody shaking him, trying to get him to wake up, "Gacky, gacky wake up." He heard Tsunade's voice say. He could hear she was kind of exited, though he couldn't find any reason in his memory for her to be.

He opened his eyes sleepily, looking up at Tsunade, "Hmm?" He grunted, instead of answering. He could see a smile tugging at her lips, she was trying to hide it, but she was miserably failing.

"Gacky get up! They found Sasuke!" Naruto shot up straight in bed, Staring at Tsunade wide-eyed.

"They what?!" He exclaimed, jumping out of bed, putting on the first set of clothes he could find.

"They found Sasuke, he's in the hokage tower, hurry up!" Tsunade said, waiting for Naruto to be done, before both going to the hokage tower together.

--

Naruto practically burst into Tsunade's office, and froze at the same spot he entered the room. There he was, sitting on one of the chairs. He looked relaxed, though you could see he had been mal treated by the Akatsuki. "SASUKE!" Naruto exclaimed, practically pouncing his lover. "Oh my god, where have you been! I was so worried about you! I didn't know what to do, you were long for such a long time!" Naruto's eyes welled up with tears, as Sasuke smirked, and let his hand touch his dobe's cheek.

"Does it matter now? I'm back, that's all what matters." Grabbing Naruto's chin, Sasuke gave his dobe a light kiss on the lips, before ravishing his mouth, something he couldn't do for such a long time.

**Okay! I'm here to answer your questions, that:  
A) No! I haven't dropped from the face of the world  
B) Yes! I am continuing this story  
C) Yay! Summer break is coming up, which means, I should have more time to write even though I'm going to work at a rose market garden (In a glass building… yes, typical Dutch)**

**So yeah, this chapter is up, I hope you enjoyed it, and don't forget to review!**


	6. Something's Wrong

**--: Chapter 06 ****– Something's Wrong… :--**

Tsunade smiled as she looked down the streets of konoha, from her usual place, behind the window of her office, in the hokage tower. She saw how one certain blonde had gotten the light into his life again, in just a few days.

He was smiling, as he talked to Sasuke, who was walking next to him. Holding each other's hands, they walked through the crowded main street of Konoha, Naruto leading the way, as if Sasuke had to re-discover Konoha again.

Tsunade could see that Naruto was literally talking Sasuke deaf and the raven looked even more annoyed as always, but even from far above the street, Tsunade could see that a little smile was tugging at his lips, although she knew that if she confronted him, he would never admit it. She sighed, and turned around, sitting down on the chair at her desk, she began to work on her paperwork, which she had been postponing since the moment Sakura died, and the gacky, also known as Naruto, demanded her undivided attention.

--

"Come on Sasuke, we still have to get you some new clothes, your old ones were taken away by the ANBU in order to search for you with the trained dogs." Naruto was practically skipping, while dragging Sasuke through the streets. Sasuke let him be, even though he found Naruto's behaviour rather annoying. He knew Naruto better than anyone by now, and he knew that Naruto was just excited that he was back, although he could have shown it in a different way, instead of practically dragging him through whole Konoha, while talking his ears numb.

"Hn…Dobe…" he muttered, shaking his head, as he was dragged into the first clothing shop on the list of clothing shops Naruto had decided to visit of which he didn't even want to know the length. He was pushed into a changing room as Naruto kept coming with clothes he picked. Much to Sasuke's dismay, most of them were bright orange, and he had to fit all of them, else he knew Naruto would throw a tantrum. He sighed, "This is going to be a long day…"

--

Something was not right… Something was not right. She knew it.

Essupa was pacing back and forth through her room. "Something's just not right… Something's wrong, I can sense it." The course of spiritual energy had changed in the spiritworld right after Sasuke made his appearance, which indicated something was wrong, but she couldn't put her finger on it. "What's so different than before, looking at the past and present, Sasuke doesn't seem to have changed at all…"

Sakura had even come to visit her, but something was wrong with the ghost girl, even she didn't know what was going on, all she could say about the matter was that Sasuke was not who he was supposed to be.

Suddenly, it struck Essupa like a blow in the face, "he didn't change… he went through a kidnapping by the Akatsuki, which probably involved torture, happened to him, and he didn't change… no psychological or physical trauma… nothing…" She said quietly, throwing a brief glance out of the window. She snapped out of her thoughts as a soft knock could be heard from the other side of the door of her hotel room, "Come in…"

"Essupa-san, you have to come to the Hokage's Tower immediately, Tsunade-sama wants to see you." Shizune said as she walked into the room, closing the door behind her.

"I'll go in a minute, but first, I need to ask you something, Shizune-san…" Essupa sat down on the bed, once again, throwing a brief glance outside the window. Without waiting for Shizune's answer, she went on, "Haven't you noticed that Sasuke's behaving strangely lately?"

"What do you mean, he's been acting like he always does…" Shizune threw a not understanding glance at Essupa, before sitting down on the bed next to her.

"That's it what bothers me, he's been kidnapped, taken away from Naruto, to not be seen for months, then suddenly comes back out of the blue, with some weird story that he doesn't remember very well what happened, and acts like nothing has happened at all…" Essupa looked Shizune straight in the eyes, before standing up, "Do not share this information with anybody else, I need to run some more tests first."

Shizune was still deep in thought about what Essupa had said after she had left for the Hokage's Tower. It was against dusk that Shizune had finally noticed her surroundings and that she was still in Essupa's room, before she decided to leave.

--

"Tsunade-sama, you wanted to see me?" The sudden interruption of the silence by Essupa's voice startled Tsunade a little, as she had been too focussed on her work to actually hear the door opening and closing again when Essupa came in.

"Huh-ah! Yes, yes I did Essupa-san, please take a seat." Tsunade said, as she stood up in policy and pointed at the chair right in front of the desk. Essupa walked over to the desk, and sat down on the seat Tsunade had been pointing at. Once Essupa was seated, Tsunade sat down herself, "We got a request of the Village hidden in the Mist, to command you to return to your own town, before anything severe happens."

Essupa smirked, "They think that Konoha will use my power as an advantage to other villages, which they think will lead to the fourth Shinobi war, am I correct?" She asked that, even though she already knew the answer, the spirits were already telling her what was going on, and she already knew the decision that had been made. "I must say I don't think it's convenient to have to go at a time like this, just when I'm suspecting something's wrong with Sasuke…"

Tsunade's eyes narrowed at that remark, "What do you mean?"

"It's really weird, because for once, even the spirits don't know what's going on, the Akatsuki has managed to really keep their operation secret from the world, even from the world beyond. I don't know what exactly is wrong with Sasuke, but something's not alright." Essupa suddenly felt somebody else's chakra enter the room, and from the way it behaved, it was a Water-shinobi. She smirked, "I guess my taxi has arrived… I can't provide you any further help, Tsunade, but I think you should let Hyuuga Neji investigate this, I'm sure he has an advantage with his Byakuugan."

Standing up, she bowed at Tsunade, "It was nice to be in Konoha Tsunade-sama, but as you know, I must return home now. Let our paths cross once again in the future."

Tsunade stood up as well, as she bowed at Essupa, "The pleasure was all mine Essupa-san, yes, I'd love if our paths would cross once more, but until that time, I bid you goodbye."

Essupa made another bow as she bid Tsunade goodbye, before taking off with the water shinobi, who was temporarily left forgotten in the background.

Once Essupa was gone, a worried grimace crossed Tsunade's face, "Something wrong with Sasuke, huh… I can't ignore this information," Normally, Tsunade would have wove it off saying that it was the person's own problem, but now, the brat was involved, and even though she would never admit it, she was worried about him.

--

Naruto woke up the next day to a still sleeping Sasuke at his side. He smiled, as his hand softly stroked through the raven coloured locks of his boyfriend. He sighed peacefully, as he was waiting for Sasuke to wake up, until his stomach started growling.

First Naruto thought it was out of hunger, until his stomach started to twist, and make motions to throw out it contents. He stood up, and ran for the bathroom, making it just in time to not make a mess all over the floor while his stomach threw out all its contents.

Sasuke's eyes snapped open when he heard his boyfriend throwing up in the bathroom next to the bedroom. Sighing, he got up and walked over to the bathroom, finding his boyfriend slumped over the toilet, "Are you okay, dobe?" He asked, with a hint of concern in his voice, though he'd never admit it.

Naruto looked up at his boyfriend, and Sasuke mentally noted that Naruto did look a little pale, "Yeah, think so, maybe it was something it was something I ate."

Sasuke wanted to answer that statement, but was cut off by I second spurt of puking. Trying to soothe Naruto, he rubbed his back, letting Naruto easily finish, before standing up, "Come on, you should brush your teeth, I don't think the taste of stomach acids is a great taste to have in your mouth, and go to bed, I'll make you a light breakfast."

Naruto's eyes suddenly got the size of saucers, "Really?" He asked, almost ready to pinch himself to check if he really wasn't dreaming.

"Yes really, now come on, go back to bed, if you're sick then it's the best that you get better as soon as possible so you can carry out missions again." Sasuke helped his boyfriend up, and led him to the bed. Once Naruto was in bed and tucked in, he went downstairs to make breakfast, only to have someone from the ANBU waiting for him in the hallway, "Godaime-sama wishes to see you this afternoon for a full check-up, we need to see if there's really nothing wrong with your body, from the inside, and outside." The ANBU member said, looking Sasuke straight into the eyes.

"I guess I can't refuse if it's an order from the Hokage now, can I? I'll be there around 2pm. The dobe's not feeling well so I'm taking care of him first." Sasuke saw the ANBU member grimace when he mentioned Naruto's illness, "It's probably nothing serious, probably just a stomach ache."

The ANBU member nodded, "I'll tell Godaime-sama that Naruto's feeling under the weather, please let Naruto go and see her if he stays sick for longer than a week, it's still possible it is nothing but for the chance being it is, it's the best if we found out as soon as possible."

"Of course." Sasuke said, smirking at the ANBU member, "Now if you would excuse me, I was on my way to the kitchen to prepare breakfast, and you're blocking the way."

"Huh?... Oh why, yes of course, I'll say to Godaime-sama you'll be at her office at 2pm, please be there on time, you know her patience limit." Saying that, the ANBU member bowed at Sasuke, bidding him farewell, before teleporting away.

--

Tsunade was doing some paper work, when the sound of a soft knock on the door filled the room, "Come in." Without looking up to see who it was, she continued her paperwork.

"You wanted to see me, Hokage-sama?" the familiarity of the voice made Tsunade look up from her work, "Ah yes, Hyuuga Neji-san, I indeed asked for you."

Neji bowed politely, before sitting down on one of the chairs in the office, "What kind of service do you need from me?"

"It might sound weird at first, but I need your Byuakugan for some medical goals, Hyuuga-san." As she had expected, she indeed got a not understanding look from Neji. She smirked, before continuing, "We have gotten some information from a reliable source that something's just not okay with Uchiha Sasuke, and I need your help to find out what."

Neji, who had been slumping over the chair a bit, sat up straight again once he saw Tsunade's gaze was fixed on him again, "And how do you need my help?"

"What can you see through your Byuakugan?"

-"Chakra flow, blood flow, aura, enemies from a few miles away, and if he has some, hidden weapons." Neji answered, going through his Byakunan techniques, "Why?"

"You'll find out soon enough, once Uchiha Sasuke comes here for his medical check-up." Saying this, Tsunade looked down at her desk, as if the material had suddenly caught her interest entirely.

--

A firm knock could be heard from the door, as somewhat time later, Sasuke stepped into the room, making the traditional, greeting bow towards Tsunade, "You wanted to see me, Hokage-sama?" closing the door behind him, he walked over to the desk.

"Yes Sasuke, I wanted to see you, but first, I want to ask you how the gacky's doing, I heard he's not feeling well." Tsunade stood up from her desk and waked over to the window as always, while Neji was silently standing next to the desk, waiting for the examination to begin.

"He was feeling sick this morning, but he's already feeling better. I gave him something to eat, and some tea to relax his stomach. It seems to work, he got some colour back in his face. I think he'll be better tonight." Tsunade seemed to relax, but at the same time, a grimace crossed her face for mere seconds.

'_Could the gacky's illness have something to do with Sasuke's strange behaviour?_' She wondered, but decided not to ask the question out loud in front of Sasuke, if something was really wrong, then it could startle the young raven Shinobi, and make him flee, and then they'd have even more work to do, "Good, I really hope so."

Silence dawned upon the room, as Neji suddenly seemed to catch Sasuke's attention. Tsunade chuckled, "Don't worry, I just need his assistance for your medical check up, I need to run a few tests on you, and before hand, I had Sakura, but since she isn't with us anymore…" She trailed off, not finishing her sentence since she knew Sasuke was getting the point. Sasuke nodded slowly, as Tsunade advanced towards the door, opening it, she mentioned both Neji and Sasuke to follow her, "Shall we?"

--

Two members of the ANBU were running through the woods, patrolling the area for any enemy ninjas, Suddenly, one of them stopped, "Did you hear that, Raidou?"

The other one, also known as Raidou, stopped as well, "Did I hear what, Genma?"

"Well, I thought I heard something rustling in the bushes…" Genma said, investigating the area they were right now. Raidou walked over to the left, and listened carefully, "There's nothing else rustling through the bushes than the wind, Genma, I'm sure you just imagined it."

"You take me for some psycho who's hallucinating and making things up, Raidou?" Genma asked his companion, a bit irritated by the remark.

"Of course not Genma, I'm just thinking, I mean, what could possibly be here that should hide in the bushes?"

-"Raidou, why are we here?" Genma asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Partol, why?"

-"exactly, we're here to investigate this area for any sort of attack on Konoha, so when I say I hear something in the bushes, it means we have to check it out!" Genma raised his voice in impatience.

Raidou sighed, how much he wanted to contradict Genma's point, he knew that for one, Genma was right, they were here to patrol, and had to investigate when there was something suspicious, and two, contradicting Genma was absolutely no use, once the man had a statement, he stood for it, wether it was Raidou contradicting, or the Hokage. "Fine, we'll go check it out."

"Thank you." Genma said smiling, any trace of his irritation and impatience instantly gone. "Now I was sure I heard it somewhere around here…" Genma walked over to the bushes, and checked them out. After a few minutes, Genma went totally pale, and his eyes widened in shock, "Oh my god! Raidou, come here, quick! Hiyaku!"

--

"Once we're in the examination room, you're going to lie down on the examination table, I want to do this quick, so we can get this over with, and the three of us can return to our normal tasks." Tsunade said, walking down the hall with Neji and Sasuke, leading them to the examination room.

Once they entered the examination room, Sasuke lay down on the examination table, just as Tsunade instructed, "Good, we're going to check your chakra-flow, to see if there are any abnormalities, then, we're going to do a physical check up. Now all you have to do, is relax." Tsunade laid her hands on Sasuke's stomach, as she turned her head, and nodded at Neji, as sign that he had to activate the Byuakugan.

Neji activated the Byuakugan, while Tsunade sent out green chakra from her hands in order to scan Sasuke's chakra points for any abnormalities. In the mean time, her gaze stayed fixed on Neji, as she suddenly saw he grimaced in surprise, that was all she needed to see that something was indeed wrong with Sasuke. She stopped the chakra flow from her hands, and acted as if nothing was wrong towards Sasuke, since she didn't know what was wrong, "Okay, now Sasuke, your chakra ways seem to be fine, so I'm now going to run a test on you to see how your physical state is." She run a quick test on him, but it turned out negative, everything was totally fine with Sasuke's body. "Well, nothing wrong here, you can leave now, I have to talk to Neji… private."

Sasuke stood up from the table, he looked at Tsunade, and saw that she was acting a kind of nervous. Shrugging it off, he walked towards the door, and exited the room, closing the door behind him.

"Okay, what did you see?" Tsunade asked, once she felt Sasuke's chakra walking down the street towards the Uchiha/Uzumaki estate.

Neji looked at her with an emotionless expression, though a hint of shock could be read from his face, "Well, Hokage-sama, this might sound weird, but, I didn't see an aura of the living…"

"Which means?" Tsunade asked, already growing anexious.

"Well, it means that what we have here is Sasuke's body, with Sasuke's chakra, but it doesn't contain Sasuke's soul… it's like he's a zombie, or a ghost…"

**VICTORY! Yes, I finally managed to get chapter 6 done, which I promised you long ago… yes, I'm sorry guys, I know I promised you that I'd write in the vacation, but something happened, making me unable to. My bro ended up in hospital in Slovenia, while we were in Croatia. It was food poisoning, together with something else. When we were back in Holland, we found out what, it appeared that my bro is suffering from Crohn's disease, a horrible chronic disease for which he has to take medication for the rest of his life, so at that time, I didn't really feel like writing. But now that everything has settled down, and school has begun again, I just put myself to writing again, so this was the long promised, chapter 6 of Psychic about You! I'll try to update this story every two weeks, on Saturday evening again, so stay tuned!**

**Btw, for the real fans, I've finally managed to draw Essupa, there's a link to the painting on my profile, if you want, go check it out **


	7. The Truth Underneath

**--: Chapter 07 – The Truth Underneath :--**

"But, but, how can that be, I mean, chakra's still rushing through his body, even if you use a revival jutsu on a corpse, the chakra of the person who died is stopped forever, and isn't able to flow ever again, not even if you use your own chakra to start it." Tsunade said, shock written all over her face. She just didn't get it, if Sasuke was dead, and his body was under the control of a revival jutsu, then why could she feel chakra, and could she sense where he was?

"I know, I don't get it either, we have to wait and see what it's doing here…" Neji stated, following Sasuke with his Byuakugan. "Beside from the lack of an aura, he seems totally normal though, no disturbances like you sometimes see with revived corpses."

"But I'm still wondering what he's doing here, I mean, if Sasuke's really dead then someone must have revived him, but who… and why?" Tsunade started thinking, trying to compare the situation with things that had happened ever since Sasuke came back to Konoha.

"I don't know, all that happened ever since Sasuke came back to Konoha is that Naruto fell ill…" Neji said, as suddenly, realisation hit both him and Tsunade like a sack with bricks. (**A/N: ouch…**)

"He's here to kill Naruto!" They both said at the exact same time. Tsunade started pacing back and through the room.

"It does make sense, Sasuke was being kidnapped by the Akatsuki, who killed him, and somehow managed to resurrect him with somehow managing to restore the chakra flow. Afterwards, they sent Sasuke here, to infiltrate, and kill Naruto in a silent way, we'll think Sasuke has gone mad, and then he'll probably drop dead because they end the ressurection jutsu…" Tsunade plotted, pointing out the plan of the Akatsuki. She sighed, running her hand through her hair, "Poor Naruto, even if we manage to get Sasuke off him, how are we going to tell him that his boyfriend's dead?"

"That's a worry for later, now we have to think of a plan to save Naruto, but without letting the Akatsuki know…" Neji sat down on the desk.

"That's impossible since once they'll kill Naruto, they'll get Kyuubi, if they don't get Kyuubi, they know Naruto's still alive." Tsunade said, tabbing her lips with her index finger in thought. "No… we have to think of a different plan…"

-----------

Naruto was sitting u straight in bed, reading a book, as Sasuke entered the bedroom. "So, how did the examination go?" Naruto asked once his boyfriend came in, not looking up from his book.

"hn…" Sasuke said, sitting down on the bed next to Naruto. "Fine I guess, they didn't find anything."

"That's good, I don't want you to become sick." Naruto looked up from his book to give his boyfriend a smile, "One of us is enough."

"Hn… Useratonkatchi." Lying down on the bed, Sasuke closed his eyes, as if he was taking a nap.

Naruto sighed, rubbing his stomach, "The vomitting finally stopped."

"That's good." Sasuke responded, sighing as he turned on his side to face Naruto. "That means you'll probably be better tomorrow."

They lay like that in silence for half an hour, before Sasuke stood up abruptly, mumbling to Naruto that he was going to prepare dinner.

-----------

Neji walked home to the Hyuuga estates, deep in thought about what he had learned that day. If Sasuke really was dead, and they'd have to tell him, then that would mean that Naruto was going to be heart broken once again. But if they didn't tell him, then Sasuke would probably kill him one way or another, and the Kyuubi would fall into the hands of the Akatsuki.

It wasn't a really difficult decision, they'd have to tell him, but for that, they'd need Naruto to be alone, without Sasuke, but because Naruto was Sasuke's prey, it was only obvious that he'd always come up with some excuse to follow Naruto around for a moment.

The reason why Sasuke didn't kill Naruto but only made him sick was actually really clear, Naruto would stay home, and get issolated. Nobody would have to talk to him, and when he'd get better, everybody would just wave it off like a normal illness, and then, when everybody would least expect it, Sasuke would grab is chance, and steal Kyuubi, leaving Naruto to die from chakra disorder.

Neji sighed as he looked over the plan, he really hoped the Hokage was one step ahead of the Akatsuki now, but with Itachi in the other party, his hopes were small.

-----------

Tsunade was pacing back and forth through her room, trying to come up with a plan the Akatsuki wouldn't expect, which was pretty damned hard, everytime she'd have thought of a plan, she'd turn it down because she knew that the Akatsuki would mind that. She had to be not only one but quite a few step ahead of the Akatsuki, but how does a normal Hokage defeat the genius brain of an Uchiha?

She was in the middle of her train of thought when an ANBU member literally burst into the room. "Tsunade-sama, there's something urgent, you have to see this!" Another ANBU member, better known as Genma, came into the door, holding a person in bridal style. He put the person down on the desk.

"We found him in the woods." Tsunade turned to look who they had found, and her eyes gained too times their normal size in surprise. The person who they had found was muscular, pale skinned, and long raven black hair hung down his face in a very familiar way.

"Get Naruto, NOW!"

-----------

Sasuke was cooking the rice as Naruto came downstairs, into the kitchen and hugged him from behind. "What are you cooking?"

"Rice and steamed buns." Sasuke said plainly, continuing his cooking without even spending a glance at his boyfriend. A tanned hand sneaked into the pan, got out a bun, and put it in Naruto's mouth before Sasuke even had the time to slap it away. Munching on his price, Naruto's face flushed in a dreamy way.

"hmmm, delicious!" He said, swallowing the bun at one time in whole. Sasuke looked at him in wonder, '_How the heck does he do that?_' He smirked, it had been 5 years since they officially started dating, and no matter how well he had gotten to know Naruto over the last 5 years, there was always something Naruto would surprise him with…

Naruto was just about to get his second bun, when the glass of the kitchen window shattered, and scattered all over the floor. Both Naruto and Sasuke jumped back, trying to dodge the glass that was on the floor now, as two ANBU ninjas jumped in. Once they saw Naruto, one of them rushed over to him, and before Naruto knew it, he was swung over the shoulder of the ANBU member.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Naruto angrily yelled, trying to look at the ANBU's face for as far as he could. The two ANBU looked at one another, the other nodding to the one who held Naruto, as he nodded back.

"Godaime-Sama wishes to speak to you." The ANBU said, making his way towards the now broken window, as Sasuke butted in.

"And you had to break the window for that, you know, there something called a FRONT DOOR, you should try it sometime!"

-"You see, this is why you could never join the ANBU Sasuke-san, you need a stealth requirement." The ANBU said, stepping out of the window as if he did it every day.

"Yeah, good for you it wasn't an intelligence requirement, but even if, it's not like shattering glass makes a sound, oh no gentlemen, that was very stealthy indeed." Sasuke said sarcastically, waiting for the ANBU to say something back, but it never came. '_Sasuke 1, ANBU 0._' He thought.

"Well you can either protest, and we'll take him forcefully…" the other ANBU started.

"Oh, so this is not forcefully?" Naruto said from behind the other ANBU's back, making notice that he was still there.

"Well uhm…" Naruto could, to his disgust since he was over the shoulder of the guy, see the sweat breaking down the ANBU's face. Apparently, Sasuke and he were making their missing difficult because of all the sarcastic remarks. He blinked, before looking at Sasuke, who was just plainly smirking in amusement at the two ANBU.

"Well, I'll let you leave because I'm in a mercy full mood again, but if you ever break one of my windows again, or destroy my just cooked meal..." Sasuke said, referring to the forsaken food that was still on the stove, cooking. Naruto looked over to it, and saw some shatters of glass in it, boiling on the surface. "I'll not be so merciful. I'll go to the living room to get some peace and quiet. I want total silence, so you might want to think twice before breaking another window."

"That's ridiculous, we have broken a window already." The ANBU member holding Naruto retorted.

"Yes you have, but are you sure it's stealthy enough for your so called _stealth requirement_?" Sasuke asked in a silky voice, as Naruto's sniggering could be heard from the backside of the ANBU member. "You see, I'd suggest to take the broken window, since it's the same _stealthy way_ as you came in, but that's just me, but since apparently I'm not one of the ANBU because of my lack of _stealth_, I totally don't want to get involved into thinking up how it's the most _stealthiest_ way to leave." Sasuke threw the ANBU members once last smirk, before leaving the room, slamming with the door as he did so. "Oops, sorry for my _unstealthyness._" Could be heard from the other side of the door, before footsteps indicated that Sasuke was making his leave.

"…Unstealthyness, is that even a word?" The ANBU member who hold Naruto asked his colleague, getting a shrug as an answer.

"I shouldn't talk if I were you, stealthyguy." Naruto said, kicking his legs free, before jumping on the ground. "But enough fun for today, what does the old hag need me for, that you two required such a grand, and _stealthy_ entrance?"

"Godaime-sama found something out about Sasuke-san, but because you were already there earlier today, we were sent to not cause suspicion."

-"Oh yes, and breaking through a window instead of just knocking on the front door doesn't cause any suspicion at all…" Naruto said sarcastically, raising his eyebrow in the process, "But anyways, I'll just go with you, just so I can hear what she found out, and to make someone pay for my window. I can assure you, with all the debts she has, and now a bill for a broken window, she will not be pleased."

The two ANBU members gulped visibly as the imagined what was going to be their future once the Godaime would know about the broken window. Naruto smirked, as he started walking towards the Hokage tower, after a few steps, he turned around, "Well my _stealthy_ gentlemen…" He mocked, "are you coming along or not?"

-----------

**A/N:** ºclimbs back on the face of the earthº hi guys, yes I know, it's a very short chapter, and it's unlike me to make them so short, but I was having a major writers block here, so I'm glad I wrote through that… a bit… yes I'm still in it, but I'm trying my very best to get out of it… I will finish the story damn it! Even if it's the last thing I'll ever do! ºgets overrun by a carº X.X I'm fine, really.  
well anyway, stay tuned for the next exciting chapter of Psychic About You! (… I watched too much Dragonball… oh well, I'm done re-watching it anyways.)


	8. The Plan

**--: Chapter 08 – The Plan :--**

"Okay baa-chan, why did you call the ANBU to pick me up so 'stealthily'. " Naruto stormed in, yelling at Tsunade in a sarcastic way, "I think taking the front door would have had a better effect if you didn't want Sasuke to know I had to come to yours."

"I just told them to pick you up…" Tsunade mused, looking at the door opening where the two ANBU members were standing, "What did they do?"

"Sasuke and I were in the kitchen, Sasuke was cooking dinner, they jumped through the kitchen window _oh so stealthily_ and grabbed me like they were kidnapping me." Naruto glared at the ANBU members, who were laughing nervously in the door opening, changing their looks between Tsunade, and Naruto.

A vein on Tsunade's forehead began to show, as that was the sign of she was getting mad, furious to be exact. She stood up from her chair, "THEY DID WHAT?!!!"

"They wanted to fetch me like you had ordered, so they figured that breaking a window was necessary for the mission." Naruto crossed his arms, turning around to the two ANBU men with a scowl on his face. "Besides, they were interrupting dinner time!"

"L-like you said, lady Ts-tsunade, we needed to be stealthy!" The ANBU tried to explain, obviously scared of the Goidaime, who was now in full anger mode.

"Stealthy?! By breaking a window?! What kind of logic is that! Glass makes a sound when it breaks and hits the floor if you didn't notice?! Didn't you at least get that at the Ninja Academy." Tsunade slammed her office with open hands as she stood up from her chair.

"Now, lady Tsunade, that's an unfair remark to make, since the year we had physics, Phil and I were both sick at home with glandular fever." One of the ANBU members said, the other, Phil, nodding in agreement.

"…" Tsunade shook her head, her hand coming up to her face to pinch her nose, "Whatever, just… leave, please…"

"But we…" one of the ANBU members started.

"I SAID LEAVE!" Tsunade exploded, the vein on her forehead beginning to show, showing that her patience had come to an end.

The ANBU member talking stilled his tongue immediately before both backed out slowly, closing the door behind them.

"You need to do some reorganisation in your elites, baa-chan, your men are a bunch of idiots." Naruto shook his head, looking up at Tsunade with a questioning look, "What were you thinking when you appointed them to be your new elites."

Tsunade sighed, "To tell you the truth gacky, I actually don't know anymore." She said as she sat down behind her desk, "But none of that matters right now. What I've called you here for is alarming, and has to be kept a secret from Sasuke, or actually as we call him now, 'Sasuke'." Tsunade made the gesture of two inverted commas with her fingers.

"Why is it 'Sasuke' now? What happened?" Naruto asked, narrowing his eyes as if suspecting something.

"I will show you, come with me to the basement. We have to keep him there, in order to keep him a secret." Tsunade pointed out, standing up she walked to the door and opened it, holding it she turned to Naruto, "Well come on."

Naruto walked out of the office, waiting outside for Tsunade to close the door. Doing so, Tsunade walked down the corridor, "This way." Beckoning Naruto to follow her, which he started doing not too long afterwards.

Naruto noticed that they went to a part of the Hokage Tower where he'd never been before. Suddenly stopping, the female Hokage turned to the wall to the left of them. Tapping it a few times in different places with a finger where a bit of her chakra was flowing out, the wall opened just like those bookcases Naruto had seen in a few of those clichéd spy films.

"Baa-chan where are we-"

-"Shh! Shut up gacky and just follow me." Tsunade hissed, putting a hand in front of his mouth, "And if you have to speak, do it quietly, you never know who's still in this building."

That said she passed through the now open secret pass way, before waiting inside for Naruto to follow her.

As Naruto walked into the secret pass way he heard the door close behind him, as all became dark. "Baa-chan, I can't see." He whispered, feeling around to orientate himself in the darkness. A sudden flash of light blinded his eyes as Tsunade flipped the lightswitch.

Speechless, They continued their journey. At the end of the hallway, a spiral stairway downwards was situated. With a hand gesture, Tsunade beckoned Naruto to once again follow her, as she went down the staircase.

After 10 minutes of nothing but walking down stairs, they reached the very basements of the tower. In the dark, Naruto could see a single door at the opposite side of the corridor. As both he and Tsunade walked towards it, Tsunade got out a key, of which Naruto guessed it was probably for the door right in front of them.

Putting the key in the keyhole Tsunade opened the door to the basement of the tower. "What you'll see now is probably going to shock and confuse you…" Walking in, she tucked the key to the basement safely within her pocket.

Naruto squinted his eyes to see in the darkness. With some effort he could see a bed, and someone was lying in it. "Well congratulations baa-chan, it's someone lying in a bed… I'm so shocked."

"It's not just somebody…" Tsunade had trouble not hitting Naruto for his commentary, but instead she switched on the light in the room.

Naruto was finally able to look closely at the person lying in the bed. Black semi-long hair, pale skin… "What the… Sasuke?!" Naruto's jaw almost dropped to the floor, "But I… he… what is going on here?!"

"Clearly, the Sasuke who's making dinner in your house right now, is an imposter." Tsunade walked over to the bed, "I think it's the plan of the Akatsuki to get close to you without any of us noticing."

"But… how do you know this one isn't the imposter?!" Naruto screamed, switching gazes between Tsunade and 'Sasuke' every five seconds.

"Think about it gacky, Sasuke gets abducted by the Akatsuki and later on appears not a scratch on his person, and in denial about what happened. His chakra flow is not following the pattern of a human being and later on we find yet another Sasuke in the forest, too weak to take care of himself, and probably left there to die. The only reason it didn't happen is because Genma and Raidou happened to pass by that particular place and found him." Tsunade explained her eye twitching with disgust, "Secondly, ever since 'Sasuke' returned you haven't been feeling well. Sorry to have my suspicions about that."

Naruto opened his mouth to say something back, before shutting it again and looking at the ground. Tsunade was right, ever since Sasuke had returned to the village, strange things had been occurring. Naruto himself hadn't been feeling too well, and… now that he thought of it, ever since Sasuke had come back to the village, they hadn't had sex even once, while Sasuke had always needed that on a daily basis before the kidnapping happened.

Tsunade sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose in the process. "But even so, we have to keep him here for observation, and you mustn't let the imposter know we know he's an imposter, else the Akatsuki will know that we know."

"Okay getting a headache here baa-chan, be clear about what you want me to do." Naruto complained, getting confused about the number of times Tsunade used know in her sentence.

"Oh it's simple really…" Tsunade said dryly, "you have to behave as normal as possible around 'Sasuke'." She made apostrophe gestures with her hand when she mentioned Sasuke's name, "And I do mean normal, so even to have sex with him if you have to."

"What?!" Naruto exclaimed so loudly, that Tsunade had to cover her ears for a short while, "I'm not going to have sex with him! Then I would be cheating on Sasuke!"

"So what? Didn't you and 'Sasuke' have sex before you even knew this was going on?" Tsunade yelled back, the vein on her forehead once again beginning to show.

Naruto thought about it for a while, "You know, actually we didn't… I've done my approaches, but Sasuke never wanted to have sex… of which I thought of course it was weird since the Sasuke I knew never turned down sex. But I thought it just had to do with the abduction thing, and that he wanted to take things slowly. I should have immediately thought something was wrong."

Tsunade watched as Naruto sat down on the bed next to Sasuke, and felt a pang of guilt spread in her stomach area, making her guts twist and turn in discomfort. "You know Naruto, I'm sorry, that comment was below the belt…"

-"Nah, it's okay." Naruto looked up at the ceiling, "Nothing never really happened, so I guess it's okay. I'll just have to try and avoid it as much as possible, which I of course, have my strange illness as excuse for."

"Yes, which I was meaning to ask you Naruto, have you seen any kind of toxic or poison lying around the house?" Tsunade sat down on the chair next to the bed, crossing her legs.

Naruto thought for a while before shaking his head, "No, not really. But I don't think he's poisoning me really, I mean, why would I still walk this earth after he has been poisoning me for months, and why isn't he just going for a poison that would, like, instantly kill me… it just doesn't make sense."

"Yes I know, and the strangest thing is, we haven't found any toxicants in your blood sample nor did we find any bacteria of some sort. We did find a raise in quantity in bodily chemicals, but that's nothing to be afraid of." Tsunade sighed, stroking her hand through her hair, "I just can't think of something that could have made you this ill."

A soft knock could be heard from the door, making Tsunade stand up so fast, her chair fell over backwards, "Who's there?!"

"It's me…" Came a familiar voice from the other side of the door, "Neji Hyuuga. I've come to give you Sasuke's examination results, Lady Tsunade."

Tsunade opened the door letting Neji in, "So, what do the results say?"

Neji got in, bowed to Tsunade before taking a scroll out of his pocket, "We did find some strange things. First of all, it's like his memory has been altered, crucial parts of it have been taken out to avoid him from waking up."

Naruto's eyes widened in shock, "So, he'll never wake up?"

Neji scowled at Naruto, "Baka Naruto! I hadn't finished yet." He turned his focus to Tsunade again, "As I said, crucial parts have been taken out to avoid him from waking up, though, this will only be temporarily, his brain is already filling up the holes it left by itself. No, what I am more concerned about is the other alternation we found in his memory, an addition this time."

Tsunade's eyes narrowed to tiny slits, "An addition? Of what sort? Have you figured out yet what it says, and what effect it will have on Sasuke?"

Neji shook his head, "Sadly I can't say anything about it yet, Lady Tsunade. The addition seems to be existing of some code. We have concluded that it's binary script, which is used for computers, my question then is, what is it doing there, assuming this Sasuke is the real Sasuke, and not some kind of computer."

"Maybe they just hoped it would work?" Naruto offered, scratching the back of his head with his hand.

Tsunade sighed and shook her head, "Baka Gacky, We're talking about Akatsuki here, and probably Uchiha Itachi in particular, he doesn't just 'hope' for something to go right."

"No, no he does not." Neji simply concluded, flipping a page in the resultdocument, "We have copied the code for further investigation, it's written down here…"

Naruto – quick as a flash – grabbed the documents out of Neji's hands, receiving a small grunt from the Hyuuga, "Shut your trap, Hyuuga." He yelled, before focussing on the document to read the code.

_0100101101101001011011000110110000100000010011100110000101110010011101010111010001101111_

"But, these are just a bunch of numbers, only ones and zeros to be exact." Naruto stated, giving Tsunade and Neji a look like they were total idiots, "I don't see why you are so worried about this."

Tsunade hit her forehead with the palm of her hand, "Baka! It's not the ones and the zeros that worry us, it's the message within!"

-"Message within? What do you mean, am I supposed to see a figure in it or something?"

Tsunade sighed and dropped her shoulders, "No you idiot, if you combine these numbers, then they should, with some complicated calculations, form letters."

"It's just that, those calculations take time, so I haven't gotten the results in yet." Neji added, a slight nervous twitch beginning to act up at his left eye.

"Well, I suggest you be on your way to get the results in as soon as possible." Tsunade said strictly, before turning to Naruto, "As for you, I think it's time to go home, before your 'lover' gets suspicious and start looking for you, you've been gone for quite a long time now."

Naruto sighed, "You're probably right." Turning towards the bed where Sasuke was lying, he gave his lover a kiss on his forehead, "You wake up soon okay, Teme."

Tsunade opened the door and the three of them got to the Hokage office again, "Well, you best be on your way gacky, I have work to do."

"Oh yes, certainly baa-chan, but before we all forget…" Naruto turned towards Tsunade with a huge grin on his face, "I still expect that window to get fixed." Then, he ran away.

"What?! Oi, gacky kuso!"

"So, what was it that Tsunade-sama had to discuss with you?" Sasuke asked as Naruto entered the kitchen.

Naruto sat down at the kitchen table, his usual trademark grin tugged his features, "Oh, nothing, really…"

**T.B.C.**

**A/N:**

**Me: No, T.B.C. does not stand for tuberculosis, it stands for to be continued…  
Naruto: Why don't you put T.B.C.O.W.G.H.A.T. down then?  
Me: … what's that supposed to mean?  
Naruto: To be continued once writer gets her act together…  
Me: what?! °tries to kill Naruto°**

**--- We're experiencing some technical difficulties, please stand by ---**

**Roxas: °munches°  
Me: okay, and we're back, this time with a new guest! Moving on, if somebody can guess what the code means, he or she gets a cookie!  
Roxas: o.o °still munches°**

**Me: I just gave the cookie to Roxas to hold on to it and… °sees Roxas munching° … Roxas… where's the cookie?**

**Roxas: o.o what cookie °swallows°**

**Me: °sighs° fine, no cookie, just stay tuned…**


End file.
